Dare the Gods
by A Saiyan's Tale
Summary: BV Vegeta's alive. After the Buu Saga, the Saiyan works to concede to his new family, his new race. But it seems the Gods are not through with him. His Bulma succumbs to oblivion and the Prince must fight again. COMPLETE
1. Can't Sleep

**Dare thy Gods** by A Saiyan's Tale  
  
Chapter 1 – Can't Sleep  
  
The cool breeze briefly played with his hair then all was calm again. The familiar feel of the cold wall against his warm Saiyan back offered little comfort. The Prince thoughtfully stared at the seeded spikelet of grass as he twirled it between his fingers. This was the last remnant of their precious reunion. It was late, yet he couldn't sleep. Dropping his hands, the warrior stared up at the clear star lit night. The Universe was at peace...with him.  
  
Perfectly balanced on the narrow rail, Vegeta pulled his leg up stretched it out over his other, and crossed them at the ankles. He allowed the next rush of wind to take the grass stalk from his hand, and folded his arms.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He remembered the first time Bulma caught him sitting on her room's (now theirs) balcony rail. He could hear her now, "Don't fall asleep out there. You just might fall."  
  
"That would be tragic," was Vegeta's reply before rolling off. He glanced down from his three story perch at the very spot he had landed to prove his point. With his arms at his hips, he stood there chortling at his onna, who in the raw, had jumped out of bed and ran over to the rail. Realizing he was perfectly fine, Bulma's horrified face turned to stone. Making her point proved to be much sharper. He slept in the gravity room many nights before he was invited back.  
  
The air stirred again, passing over Vegeta's bare feet, disturbing the folds of his silk pajama bottoms, then washing over his folded bare arms and chest. The wind caught his breath and he closed his eyes; leaning his head back to rest against the building.  
  
The energy Vegeta expelled that day should have convinced his body and mind to sleep soundly tonight, yet here he was. Yes, Dende had healed his battered form after the long merciless fight with Buu had ended; making him ready for anything. No, it was what happened when he returned to Earth. Given his life back, he was reunited with his family. That what should have exhausted him.  
  
The emotional turmoil, beginning with Vegeta's son, Trunks, then his mate, was enough to drain the strongest of warriors...in any dimension. The corners of his mouth turned up. And the lovemaking! Yes, lovemaking. How could he suggest it to be anything else? To call it "coupling" or "mating" was far from fitting. Their performance was flawless. Their bodies were perfect. Their timing, exact. Their giving and taking equal in every...  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot open with sudden recognition and he frowned. They were not equal. Although he showed (as best as he could) how he felt about his onna, not once did he voice the three small words she uninhibitedly expressed willingly to him. The Prince had to hear them from those soft red lips of hers; and she knew it. Looking up to the stars, he watched for some sort of sign, some affirmation that assured the Saiyan Prince that Bulma also knew what he could not say...what he would not say.  
  
To do so, would be the final submission to an alien culture and their beliefs; fully abandoning his own heritage. Vegeta was not an Earthling he was a royal blooded Saiyan! Snorting, he dropped his chin and stared blankly into his lap as Kakarot's little pre-fusion speech replayed in his head.  
  
"Wake Up! Majin Buu's eaten everyone we care about. Everyone is gone...even Bulma. They've become part of Buu. They can't even die. I just thought, the least we could do, is put our old differences aside just this once and really work together. We owe that to our team mates; our families, Vegeta; our friends! Look, you've always talked about our Saiyan race; how we are the last of a mighty people. Well its time we accept we're starting a new race. One that could be just as strong, just as proud. But not if we're caught up in so much of our old birthrights, to see what we have right in front of us. We've lost our old race, Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too."  
  
At the time, Kakarot's words triggered a climacteric change in Vegeta's demeanor. Now, the thought of giving that baka any credit for his emotional evolvement was infuriating to say the least. Yes, he accepted his new life with the Earthlings, setting aside the old. He has even acknowledged Kakarot was a- "er...advantaged warrior." But unlike Kakarot he could not forget who he was. A convenient bump on the head to wipe out your past was not afforded to this Saiyan. His Earth family understood this...didn't they?  
  
Vegeta looked candidly in through the opened terrace door. His serene onna had curled up around his pillow with a slight smile on her face. Bulma wore a sleeveless undershirt and panties and was lying there half covered to the waist. Soon, (without his warmth) the chill of the night would reach in and cause the sleeping form to pull the covers up tightly around her neck.  
  
What an enigma Bulma was to him. Her extraordinary intelligence, unruly mannerisms, fiery temper yet peaceful nature, and exotic coloring were enough to mystify any man. It was amazing that she allowed herself to get mixed up with such a reckless being. Why, oh why, did he not turn tail and run in the opposite direction when he laid eyes on the vixen? Was it his damn Saiyan pride? Or, was he simply too intrigued with the creature? What ever the reason, tonight he felt no remorse. Truly, she was his salvation... "No regrets." Vegeta cringed at the words. This was not true. There was still the matter of those three damning words and he wondered if he would get any sleep at all tonight.  
  
Vegeta's cogitation was suspended when he noticed Bulma was watching him with half closed eyes. Sighing, he swung his legs over and walked over to close the door before the woman complained.  
  
As he reached for the handle, Bulma called to him, "Can't sleep, handsome?"  
  
No bantering tonight, Vegeta merely replied with a quiet, "no" then closed the door and went back to his place on the rail. Not wanting to see the quizzical figure through the glass door, he held his gaze on the stars above. A moment later, he heard the door slid slowly open. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, secretly willing Bulma to turn back.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
Vegeta wanted to honestly say no, but his pride reared its ugly head. He blinked a couple of times then scowled, "I was fine, until now."  
  
Bulma pulled the cover that she wrapped herself in tighter as if to fend off the callous remark. She liked to think she knew her husband and convinced herself once again, it was not meant to be hurtful...he was in a defense mode. The woman took a deep breath of the cool night air as it briefly blew in her face. Looking around she picked a spot next to Vegeta. She backed up to the wall and slowly slid down, making sure the cover enclosed her; much like a cocoon up to her neck. The down comforter would keep the cold floor and wall from taking claim over her scantily clad body. The day prior (it was after twelve a.m.) ended too perfectly to be separated from her Prince.  
  
They both were silent for quite sometime but it was not uncomfortable. Both believed the other appreciated the company not admitting that they each were glad to have it. Both minds drifted over the day's events, settling on one very peculiar incident:  
  
**(Excerpt from my fanfic Intangible Idea:)  
**  
......Bulma called over her shoulder as she ran, "Get away from me, you monster!"  
  
Vegeta trailed teasingly behind her, "Come now, this is no way for royalty to act. Face your fear!"  
  
Falling, Bulma desperately thought of what to do. The Earthling was frantic. She had never seen Vegeta this way before and she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Their son would just have to wait. She armed herself and stood up, "Ah ha!"  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and chuckled; "Now that's more like it."  
  
Both stood in a side stance, pointing furry grass stalks at each other.  
  
"Alright mister, you asked for it! And don't you dare pull any of that Super Saiyan crap on me!"  
  
"Agreed."......  
  
Bulma could not help but smile and absently mentioned, "I wonder what happened to my victory ring?" She heard a low chuckle escape the regal warrior.  
  
"There was no victory."  
  
Bulma looked up at the profile of the man she adored, "What do you mean? I won fair and square and you know it!"  
  
Crossing his arms, Vegeta smirked at the stars, "Impossible! I am not ticklish."  
  
"Excuse me? If my memory serves me correctly, which by why the way, is quite acute as you know, you were laughing your ass off. In fact, you collapsed on the ground uncontrollably. If that wasn't a sure sign of surrender, well then..."  
  
Vegeta looked down his nose at her and scowled, "I am always in control, woman." I was merely offering you a reprieve." Recalling the incident, he found it hard to keep a stern face. With a glint in his eye, the Prince dropped his chin enough to look squarely in her ocean blue eyes. "Your fruitless manipulations were absolutely ridiculous. Clearly, you were outmatched in ever possible way."  
  
Bulma instinctively put her hands on her hips. Doing so, allowed the cover to fall to her lap, exposing her upper half. "Then why did you allow me to wear the victory ring of clover I made?" Vegeta didn't answer, but he finally exposed a grin, and shook his head slowly. The woman gasped and jumped to her feet, "Uh! You didn't want to wear the thing!"  
  
Smirking, Vegeta gazed at his little beauty. His onna did know him. For a second his eyes strayed, noticing her chest reacting to the cold night air. Bulma seized the moment of his distraction and with more momentum than was needed, pushed him off the terrace.  
  
Surprised and humored at the same time, Vegeta allowed the onna to accomplish what she set to do. He rolled off the rail and was air borne. Immediately he righted himself and readied to retaliate when he realized in shock that Bulma herself headed over the rail.  
  
Bulma's cry caught in her throat, when she tripped over the confines of the comforter, sending her right after Vegeta; she suddenly found herself falling head first through the air.  
  
Vegeta was quick to react and grabbed for his falling angel. He clasped onto fabric and pulled it to his chest, coming to find he had grabbed the blanket that trailed behind her. His heart stopped as his actions became sluggish. He cried for her, "Onnnnaaa!" Unwilling to accept her fate, his warrior stealth reaction kicked in and he was on the ground. Inches from impact, he was able to catch her, absorbing most of the momentum. But it was not enough.  
  
Their commotion set off the flood lights in the courtyard. Vegeta pulled her to him, cradling the onna in his arms. "What the hell were you thinking, Onna! Remind me to teach you...onna? Bulma?!" Bulma remained unnaturally limp. He tried to look at her paled face but it hung limply over his arm. "Damn you, woman! This will be the last time you pull your fainting shit on me!" He eased her down on the ground, to free his hands to shake Bulma to her senses.  
  
On his knees, Vegeta pulled his arm from underneath her head, feeling something wet, and took a closer look. It was warm and red. His eyes went wide. He was not fast enough. He managed to catch her, but not before her head hit the ground. Immediately, his ear was pressed to her chest. Her heart was faint, but steady. Another sound echoed behind her heart, it was footsteps.  
  
The floodlights woke Mr. Briefs and he came out to check on the disturbance. "My land, what is going on?" He gulped when he reached them, "Wha—what happened? What's wrong with Bulma?"  
  
With jaw locked, Vegeta answered, "She fell."  
  
Mr. Briefs came down on one knee. He picked up her wrist to check for a pulse. Glancing over at Vegeta, his eyes narrowed on the smudge of blood, "She's bleeding?"  
  
"Yes, her head." Thoughts spiraled within Vegeta's mind. To lose Bulma now, after all he has done to keep them together. The Gods can not do this to him, not now.  
  
Mr. Briefs automatically patted where his breast pocket should have been. No good, he was wearing his pajamas. He pulled opened each of Bulma's eyes, moving in close to try to get a look at her pupils. "We've got to get her to the hospital, fast!" He tried to stand but was stopped by a restraining hand.  
  
Vegeta sternly glared at the professor. "Can I move her?!"  
  
Mr. Briefs understood Vegeta's intentions and cautiously examined his daughter. "Nothing seems to be broken. It looks like its hematomas. She suffered both a coup and a contre coup injury, I suspect--"  
  
"Can I move her?!" Vegeta growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." At the first yes, Vegeta had lifted Bulma and was rising from the ground and Mr. Briefs called to him, "But you must hurry...there could be internal bleeding and swelling of the brain...my wife and I will meet you at the hospital."  
  
"No, take care of our son. I will take care of Bulma." Vegeta's body started to glow with ki. By engulfing them both, he hoped it would be enough to provide a safe barrier. This would protect his onna from further injury on their journey. Turning in mid air, he took off, rocketing into the sky with a long ki flare trailing behind.  
  
How could he have let this happen? Vegeta's mind raced. He played the whole incident over and over again, growling. "slow, too slow..." He spotted the hospital among the glittering city lights. Hovering above, the Saiyan angrily hissed again. "Too slow!" This time, his short phase was aimed at the hospital's capabilities.  
  
Vegeta took one look at the frail woman and made his decision. "You will be alright, Bulma." Forcing down the lump in his throat he added before taking off in another direction, "Stay with me, onna. (Gods)...DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE!" Like a falling star, they disappeared into the night.


	2. The Bell Tolls

Chapter 2 – The Bell Tolls  
  
Sen's eyes opened with a jolt. Instantly, she sat up and swung her legs around. She blinked at the darkness not sure of where she was. Then she remembered. She was on Earth, in Yamcha's bedroom. Her battle weary instincts had awoken her from a fitful sleep. It was Vegeta. His ki signature was high and moving fast. 'What are you up to," she mumbled as she groped for her clothes and armor. Then she remembered Yamcha offering to wash them.   
  
Sen marched out of the room in search of her host. The man was sleeping on the couch; his arm curled around a black & white diamond checkered throw pillow. Yamcha was quite pleasing to look at. Although it was short, his hair was not unlike a Saiyan's; black and full-bodied. The battle scars on his face added to his charmingly good looks. His well toned statuesque chest moved in relation to his sound breathing. As Sen's eyes traveled past his stomach, she frowned. The Earthling wore loose patterned pants leaving the disappointed female to rely on her imagination.  
  
Vegeta invaded her thoughts again. Sen sensed that he was moving away. With her hands at her hips and tail twitching, Sen no longer wasted time in waking the handsome earthling, "Yamcha! I must go! Please give me my suit and armor!"  
  
He murmured something about waiting until morning, breakfast, ride, etc. then kissed the pillow he was hugging. Sen went towards the switch on the wall, moved a lock of her unruly hair to see. The irritating mane naturally fell forward, partially masking her eyes, when not tied back. She flipped the recessed lighting on, returned to where she had stood and demanded for her things again. Yamcha slowly came around and his eyes squinted at the warrior. "Uh, Sen? What time is—OH!" He sat upright; eyes blinking wide. Even his dream of Sen did not do justice to the beauty that stood unclothed in front of him. "Uh-uh, Sen you-you're-uh-uh…"  
  
"What is it human?" questioned the suddenly apprehensive Tsufuru-Saiyan.   
  
Yamcha had to look away. "Er-hm-ah-nothing." He pretended to look for something on the floor. Feeling conscientious, Sen wrapped her arms and tail modestly around herself.  
  
"I see. You must find my alien body offensive. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Sen's head dropped and she hurried back to the bedroom.  
  
"NO!" The Z Warrior jumped up to follow, absently dropped the pillow and then stumbled over it. He gasped when he looked down, and turned back to retrieve the pillow to mask his obvious arousal that pushed at his cotton P.Js. "Wait, Sen! I didn't mean…you just caught me off-guard." He had reached the door, and tried to open it but Sen was leaning against it. He stopped to hear her from the other side.   
  
"Please get my things, Yamcha."  
  
Without being too forceful, Yamcha nudged the door open and spoke through the crack. "You have to believe me, Sen. I-I don't find you offensive at all. On the contrary, you are so-so much more than I expected." Although, the Z Warrior proclaimed to be a lady's man, he was never very good with expressing his true feelings towards women. A downfall that cost him the one true relationship he had had.  
  
Leaning around, Sen peeked past the small gap she had allowed to find a sincere man, smiling timidly back at her. Yamcha's kind face went solemn. "Sen, you have nothing to be ashamed about. Anyone on this planet will tell you the same." He swallowed to set his resolve and let go of the door knob as Sen sheepishly opened the door and came from around. The Z Warrior tried to keep his eyes on hers but they soon strayed and his face went red from embarrassment.  
  
Angry, Sen stormed past the man and searched for her clothes room by room. "Where are they human?!"  
  
"Where's what?" a dazed Yamcha asked. Yamcha doggingly followed her, becoming hypnotized by her lashing tail.  
  
"My clothes!" growled Sen, balling her fists in frustration.   
  
"Oh, do you have to go?" Yamcha's words were drenched in disappointment. He continued to carry his pillow; strategically placed low to his body. "I thought you'd spend some time- (sigh) stay here for a few days."  
  
"Vegeta is on the move. I must find out what he is doing."  
  
Her comment instantly spurred resentment in Yamcha. The blasted Saiyan had come between him and Bulma with Vegeta taking the prize. "Oh, I see. You've fallen for that stinking monkey too."  
  
Sen whipped around and glared at the Earthling causing him to stagger back. "Careful, Yamcha. You speak of the Prince of Saiyans." Then she smirked and added, "You are right. He is a stinking monkey, and a very selfish, egotistical, loathing, yaro at that."   
  
Yamcha didn't know what yaro meant but Vegeta had addressed him with the word many a time and guessed it was not a compliment. "Then why go to him now?"  
  
Planting her hands on her hips, Sen answered curtly. "Because he's trouble! Now where are my clothes?!" With his mouth open, Yamcha pointed through the doorway next to them; at a large metal box with a circular window. She rushed in, found the front to be hinged and worked to open it. Yamcha came up behind her and push a button on the panel and the door popped open. Her tail brushed his legs as it continued to swish to and fro.  
  
Sen pulled out her black form fitting suit and growled in frustration. "They're all wet!"  
  
Yamcha vigorously shook his head to regain his senses. "Come on Sen. Vegeta is constantly on the move. He's not up to anything, if he was, he would have done it along time ago…With Goku back, the yaro had lost his window of opportunity. He stepped to the side and offered to take her clothes, "Here, let me put them in the dryer." Sen absently held on while she scanned for the Prince's ki. Yamcha's smoothed out his voice and leaned into her ear, "Wait for your things to dry and, if you still want to check on him…" then Yamcha stood tall and added bravely, "I will go with you."  
  
Yamcha stepped back as Sen went to face the bare-chested, red-faced earthling. She inquisitively stared at the crunched pillow at Yamcha's groin as she quietly spoke. "Someone's with him. I think…its slight…" Then more sure of herself, "It must be that earth woman Bulma."  
  
"There you see! There's no way he'd take her on a killing spree. Believe me, if something was up I'd know about it."   
  
The edge in his voice did not go unnoticed but Sen chose to ignore it for now. Her eyes rose to bashfully look at Yamcha's dark glazed orbs. "You want me to stay?"  
  
Stepping forward, Yamcha tried to be as sincere as possible, "More than anything." He put his hand over Sen's that held her damp outfit. He was so close. No longer distracted by Vegeta's actions, Sen's senses came alive. Warmth radiated from the man and she took in his scent. A look of discovery graced her face. This earthling wasn't repulsed by her; he was physically attracted to her…hence the modest attempt to obscure his male hood. She would assume Earth's species' anatomy was a least similar to a Saiyan's…how else could they be compatible?   
  
Yamcha's attuned instincts went into overdrive. He suspected the half-Saiyan was interested. The man could tell Sen was starting to give into desire…or at least considering it. Taking a chance, he dropped his barriers (pillow) and took hold of her wet clothes; not willing to remove his other hand from hers. "May I?" Sen smiled mischievously, and let them go. He did the same. The cold damp material dropped to the floor, touching their feet, but went unnoticed. Yamcha ran his hand down her arm and pulled her other hand up with the other one.   
  
Sen curiously allowed him to put cup them together and pressed his lips lightly on her fingers. Magically, raw passion came alive within the half-Saiyan, and with a glint in her eye, she pulled away. She took backward steps toward the door, smirking at the confused Earthling. "Tell me Yamcha. Can your species fly?"  
  
Surprised, Yamcha's eyes flashed and then he devilishly replied, "A few of us…why?"   
  
Dashing out the door, Sen headed for the balcony, threw open the sliding glass door and leaped up onto the railing. Crouching, she anchored herself with her hands and tail. The naked female looked over her shoulder to find Yamcha leaning against the door's opening with his arms crossed. The city lights teased her olive smooth skin and her unruly hair mixed with the starry night sky.  
  
Sen had no doubt of Yamcha's intentions now. She glanced at his prominent arousal and said seductively, "Lose the pants" before pushing off into the night air to initiate their courtship (Sen Style) leaving a frantically undressing man to follow.

Ring-ring-ring. Ring-ring-ring. RING-RING-RING! "Chichi! Please answer the phone or let me answer it!" cried Goku from under the pillow he desperately held around his head. This only succeeded in blocking out the light that came from the hall bathroom that apparently Goten insisted it be left on. The thing began ringing shortly after 1:00 a.m. and Chichi was determined to ignore it. Her anger rose with every ding.   
  
The tiny woman sat up and gripped the covers; her knuckles turning white. "Darn it Goku! You haven't been home for one day! Whoever it is can just go away!" Frustrated, she reached over to the telephone and groped for the cord that connected it to the jack. "I'm warning you, whoever you are…" she growled at the phone, "if I answer, you'll wish you were never born!"  
  
"But Chichi, what if it's important?" whined Goku.  
  
"Important? IMPORTANT?!" Goku squeezed the pillow even tighter to shield him from Chichi's high pitched ranting, "WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN HAVING YOUR HUSBAND RETURN FROM THE DEAD AFTER TEN LONG YEARS?! WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN SPENDING YOUR FIRST NIGHT WITH HIM IN HIS…" she found the cord, gathered it hand over hand, and finished her sentence through gritted teeth. "…arms again without interruption from some stupid…" The cord became taunt and his wife was about to give it a good jerk when the ringing stopped. Chichi remained poised ready to jerk the cord free from the wall. "That's just great. Well I'm not going to wait for it to--Huh?"   
  
Goku had rolled up next to his wife and gently placed a restraining hand over hers. Chichi immediately relaxed into his arms when she felt his bare chest pressed against her shoulder blade through her silk nightgown. It reminded her how much she had missed him and was unwilling to start a real quarrel. Goku smiled warmly down at his wife and she sighed loudly; releasing her frustration along with the phone cord. Goku let out a quiet "shh" pressing a finger up to his curled lips.  
  
Grinning up at her husband, Chichi closed her eyes, raised her puckered lips and waited for his warm touch. That's when she heard Gohan's voice filter through the house. "Calm down Mr. Briefs. You're not making sense." She jerked her eyes opened to find Goku focused on the one sided conversation. "Bulma has what again?!...Oh, no! Where…uh, huh… What do you mean they didn't get there? If Vegeta…alright, alright! Stay calm, I'll tell Dad. Don't worry, he'll find them." Gohan slammed the phone and they heard hurried footsteps.  
  
Aghast, Chichi yelled, "Oh no you don't!" Gohan appeared at the door and winced as his mother whipped around, got up on her knees and pushed Goku down. "You are not going anywhere mister!"  
  
"But Mom, Bulma's in serious trouble-"  
  
"Oh, right let me guess, they're fighting again and the whole world has to show up to…"  
  
Goku looked past his hysterical wife at his son and mouthed, "What's wrong?"   
  
Gohan came up to the bed and half shouted over his mother, "Bulma fell and hit her head…" Chichi continued to rant, changing her attack; something about china doll. "Vegeta was supposed to take her to the hospital but they never showed up. It's serious Dad, if she doesn't get help soon she could die!" Suddenly there was silence.  
  
Chichi looked over her shoulder and asked sternly, "What do you mean she could die?"  
  
"Mom, Bulma had a fall and got a severe blow to the head. Vegeta was supposed to take her to the hospital but they never showed up. Mr. Briefs says if she doesn't get medical attention, she'll die. He wants Dad to find them and get Bulma to the hospital."  
  
Goku clasped Chichi's arms and began floating upwards. Her stern eyes jerked back to Goku's and he earnestly whispered, "Chichi." They rose off the bed and righted. Then Goku lowered to stand on the floor and let his wife go. His eyes searched for Vegeta's ki as he raised two fingers to his forehead. "Got him." He hesitated and looked to Chichi for approval.  
  
"WELL! What are you waiting for?! Go save her!"  
  
With an admiring glint in his eye for the mother of his children, Goku was gone.  
  
Chichi called after him, "Let us know…" then gave up and sank down on the bed.   
  
Gohan knelt down in front of her and took her hand in both of his. He understood the empty feeling his mother felt when Goku was not with them. Gohan still felt it too, though it had lessened as he grew-up. "He'll be back mom. It's not like he's fighting an evil monster or anything."  
  
She smiled weakly at her son, and sighed, "No…just Vegeta."   
  
Both chuckled a moment and then their faces went grim. "Bulma will be fine. Dad will see to it." expressed Gohan what he believed and what his mother needed to hear.   
  
Chichi put a hand up to Gohan's cheek. Every time she looked carefully at her sons she saw her husband. "You get that optimism from your father." Hearing the toilet flushing, Gohan stood and both looked to see Goten walking through the bedroom door. His eyes were half closed and he was rubbing his nose.  
  
"Uh, what's up?" Goten's senses kicked in and his eyes went wide, "Where-where's Dad?"  
  
"He went to help a friend, little bro," said Gohan, ruffling the boy's hair.  
  
Sleepy Goten murmured, "ok" then headed to his room.   
  
Before the young boy put his thumb in his mouth--"YOU MARCH YOURSELF RIGHT BACK IN THERE AND WASH YOUR HANDS, YOUNG MAN!" scolded Chichi which made Goten jump at least a meter high. 


	3. Silence the Bell that Tolls

**Chapter 3** – _Silence the Bell that Tolls_

As fast as Vegata thought his injured onna could take, he raced through the clear night sky. He had set his course; his senses zeroed in on the one being that could help Bulma. Instantly, a figure appeared in front of him and he veered his flight sharply, grazing the idiot. Damned if he would stop.

"Vegeta! Wait up!" whined Goku loudly as he rubbed his arm. His ki burst around him and he rocketed after the Saiyan Prince.

"This does not concern you!" growled Vegeta over his shoulder.

"But Bulma does concern me!"

How dare Bulma's paterfamilias engage Kakarot. What more could the dense Earth-Saiyan do then he? There was one thing. "Kuso!" Vegeta hissed and put on the brakes, stopping on an imaginary dime.

Goku stopped as well, only less controlled. He jutted his bare heels out in front of him and flapped his arms to help slow his momentum; sliding to a stop not more than thirty centimeters behind Vegeta. His brow narrowed but it was purely out of concern for Bulma. He leaned over the Prince's shoulder to get a look at his dear friend. "She's hurt bad, isn't she?"

"I don't need your pathetic observations, Kakarot. Now take us to Dende."

"But you should..." Goku felt Vegeta tense then realized what the Prince asked of him, "I get it! You want Dende to heal her!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and spoke slowly, "Transport us you-grrr." He thought a slew of names to call the baka but refrained from voicing them. After all, it was only yesterday the clown saved the cosmos, temporarily absolving the Earth-Saiyan of his past inadequacies.

"Oh, right!" Goku instantly went solemn and he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and raised two fingers to his forehead. He coined the words, "Hang tight," and the three vanished with Vegeta thinking, '...as if I'd ever let her go.'

Dende waited in the Lookout palace bedroom. The Guardian remained robed in white; his outer red tunic removed and draped neatly over the bed's delicately embroidered spread. One corner of the cover was folded down, inviting the Namek to make use of it. He rarely used the huge bed, preferring to meditate by floating above it or resting on the throne of the Earth's Lookout. He was quite young by Namek standards; barely approaching adulthood. The Guardian had to be the youngest being ever to have the responsibility for this planet's wellbeing. Surprisingly, he was his worst critic. He only knew of one other that ever questioned his ability to do the job.

This early morning, Dende watched out of one of the long glassless windows that lined the bedroom wall. The Namek had sensed Bulma's plight and guessed what Vegeta was up to. Once again, the Guardian would have to decide whether or not to interfere with the natural order of things. Even with the Z Warriors, the choices made, remained difficult...more so with Bulma. Was her presence on this planet instrumental? And then there's Vegeta. He had proved himself worthy but was it enough to blanket his loved ones? Dende half chuckled at the possibility that Vegeta could even love. He didn't know if the Saiyan was capable of such a humanly emotion. What he did know was that despite all of Vegeta's faults, Bulma loved him. It was very strong and evident; a love that was becoming rare among this increasingly selfish race.

The room became dimly lit. The low light danced on the walls and caused long shadows to move across the room. Without turning around, Dende smiled and sighed, "Ah, Mr. Popo. Good of you to join me." The dark skinned keeper was in his night shirt that reached to his curled red slippers. He was still wearing the turban that you never saw him without. He carried a tray with a simple glass of water and a single candlestick.

"You should be resting with the rest of the world, young Dende."

"True. Regardless of what time of day it was, most of the Earthlings have taken upon themselves to relax on their first day back from the dead..." He turned and grimly looked at his faithful companion and added, "...most, but not of all of them." He met Mr. Popo and nodded appreciatively as he took the late night snack. The water was pure, and refreshingly cold.

"Vegeta's approach troubles you?" Mr. Popo took the tray over to the foot of the bed and set the tray down upon the stuffed silk bench. He then took the candlestick and went to each side of the bed to light the wall torches.

"Bulma is critically hurt. I'm sure he'll want me to heal her."

"How was she hurt?"

Dende looked in his glass and answered before taking another drink. "It appears, as fate would have it, to be an accident, Mr. Popo. A bad fall."

"I see. Then you must question whether to change the woman's natural fate." Walking over, Dende put the glass back on the tray and searched Mr. Popo's face for the wisdom that he could always find. But the wise man did not give him an answer, but questioned his motive. "If Vegeta was not the one asking, would you still be undecided?" Dende's eyes dropped. "Young Dende. Your decision cannot be clouded by another's actions. You must base your decision on Bulma's past; and her past only." Deep in contemplation, Dende returned to the window. Mr. Popo thought of leaving him to his thoughts but instead sat down next to the tray, returning the candlestick. Bulma's fate sat heavily on him as well. The dark man sighed; speaking his thoughts out loud. "I truly wonder."

"What is that, Mr. Popo?" questioned Dende who still stared at the countless points of light in the night sky.

"Pardon the disturbance, Holy one. I was thinking to myself." The Guardian had to smile. He knew this was Mr. Popo's way of offering his suggestion without really offering.

"I value your thought, my friend. Please share it."

"I wonder...if the younger Bulma had not found and befriended the younger isolated and recluse Goku...would he have saved the Universe again, and again...and again? Would he have been capable?"

Dende's mind had no time to answer for he suddenly felt three beings materialize behind him.

As soon as Vegeta sensed his footing, he charged at Dende who immediately put up an outward palm to halt him. "Kakarot! Tell the Namek to heal her!" Vegeta knew that Dende was less likely to refuse the Earth-Saiyan.

Goku came up behind Vegeta and humbly asked, "Could you Dende, please?"

Dende's brow furrowed and he spoke sternly to Vegeta. "This was an accident, Vegeta. I--"

Before he could finish the Prince seem to suddenly tower over Dende; his face becoming dark and menacing, "If you do not heal her, I will--"

"Let me finish Vegeta." Surprising all, Dende's commanding voice rose over Vegeta's stopping him before he would say something they all would regret. "Healing her would go against the natural order of the inhabitants of this planet, however..." He raised his healing hands towards Bulma's limp body halting Vegeta's next outburst. "I will do as you ask. Not because of you, Vegeta." Dende's hands began to glow. "Nor do I do this for Goku. It is for Bulma I do this. This extraordinary woman has earned the right to choose a full life on Earth."

Vegeta earnestly studied his onna's face for any sign of recovery. She remained still. The Prince's apprehension grew within as he finally comprehended Dende's last words. His voice seemed to come from far away when he asked, "What do you mean choose?"

Troubled by her lack of response, Dende moved one of his hands over her head and murmured, "Choose whether she wants to continue to live...there!" The luminosity that surrounded his hands and Bulma faded.

"What?! Why did you stop, boy?!"

"She's-she's healed," Dende exclaimed with uncertainty. After being called boy by the one he knew would never see him as anything else, he worked to resume his authority and gestured him towards the bed. "Put her down on the bed, Vegeta, so that I can get a better look."

With unlikely care and gentleness, Vegeta laid Bulma down on Dende's bed, mindful of her head. He slipped her legs under the cover and eased it over her scantily clad body. Then he stood tall and stared at her peaceful face as if afraid to look away. "Onna," he breathed.

Goku had walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat down to get closer. He immediately felt uncomfortable and realized Vegeta was disapprovingly glaring at him. He got up, smoothed out the wrinkles he had made and asked, "Uh, why isn't she waking up, Dende?"

"I'm not sure, Goku. Maybe, if I could get a look at her?"

A low growl escaped the Prince before he stepped aside. He kept his back to the Namek, but watched him and Bulma closely over his shoulder. From the blood stain on Vegeta's arm, he assumed her injury was behind her head. He turned her head to the side and found no wound or blood. "Is this were she was injured."

"Yes, According to the human's father, she suffered both a coup and a contre coup injury."

"A contre coup what?" innocently asked Goku as he leaned over as far as he could to see.

Vegeta growled before clarifying. "Gods Kakarot! It means a severe blow to the head."

"I know she fell on her head, Vegeta. I just wanted to know what contre and coup means."

Vegeta ignored Goku. He turned, clenched his fists and addressed the Namek, "Is she healed?!"

"Yes, yes of course. Physically, everything is as it's supposed to be."

"Then move aside, guardian." Vegeta pushed Dende out of the way and sat next to Bulma. He leaned across her body, bracing his right arm on the other side of her. His face softened and in a low voice, he coaxed, "Walk up onna. It is time to go home."

Goku smiled at the sight. The Saiyan Prince had just revealed a tenderness towards Bulma that he suspected was never revealed to outsiders before now. It was short lived.

"Get up, woman!" Vegeta had grabbed Bulma's arms and roughly shook her. Courageously, Dende attempted to stop him by grabbing the Saiyan's shoulders. Vegeta knocked the guardian away, standing up to pursue the retreating form. Dende hit the ground and slid to a stop against the far wall. "Why does she not wake-up Guardian?! What did you do to her?!" He stood over the Namek. When he reached down to grab Dende by the collar, Goku flew to his side and placed a restraining hand on Vegeta's arm. The Prince jerked away, his fiery eyes glaring at the Earth-Saiyan. "I will destroy this lookout and everyone with it, Kakarot."

"What? In your pajamas?" smirked Goku; hoping to dispel the Prince's anger.

Vegeta stepped back from Dende and eyed Kakarot critically. He took notice of the silk white boxers with red and pink hearts which were a far cry from his royal blue pajama bottoms. Indignant, he crossed his arms. "Feh. Speak for yourself, fancy pants. And you call yourself a Saiyan."

Goku looked at himself. His face went red and he scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly said to Vegeta. "Oh, haha, yeah. Chichi asked me to wear them. She bought them before I died for a Valentine--"

"Spare me your pointless domestic niceties, Kakarot. Bulma is what matters here. She- all of her, is mine." Vegeta pulled out a hand and pointed it at Dende. "You know what I'm talking about Guardian. Dead or alive, Bulma's remains with me."

"Not exactly." Popo came around Vegeta to help Dende up. "The deal was that you were to be reunited with her and Trunks, dead or alive...Are you alright Dende?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Popo. Thank you."

Vegeta realized he had made a grave error in his request to King Yama and the Gods. His jaw locked as his anger and frustration boiled. He threw his arms down to his sides and balled his fists. "Grrrr...Are you telling me, the Kia's allowed me to live, to be reunited with my family, just to tear us a part again?!" He squeezed his eyes shut and hissed through clenched teeth, "Is this some kind of sick joke...on me and my family?" The Saiyan Prince's eyes shot opened and he laughed sinisterly, "Ha ha ha. Well two can play this dirty little game." His aura began to glow and swirl around him. "Your Gods are so determined to keep me in Hell?! I will show you Hell! Your HFIL does not compare to the torment I will unleash!"

"Hold on, Vegeta!" Goku had jumped in front of Dende and Mr. Popo bringing him deadly close to the enraged Prince.

"Ha ha. Try and stop me Kakarot." Vegeta's hair flashed golden yellow.

"What about your son, Vegeta. What about Trunks?"

Leave it to Kakarot to remind Vegeta that he had a conscience. Briefly, Vegeta glanced away as he tried to sense his boy's ki, one last time. "Feh. The half breed is better off without me."

"I can't let you do this. Not to Dende or Mr. Popo. I won't let you take Trunks' mother, your wife, Vegeta...and-" Vegeta almost smirked at his insinuation that the Prince of Saiyans would ever go through a human's matrimonial ritual.

"You fool; Bulma apparently has made her choice. If the Kias and (he nodded over at Dende) that joke of a Guardian will not bring her back, then I will go to her and take these bastards with me as restitution." Mr. Popo pulled on Dende's arm moving them away. No matter. Vegeta remained focused on Kakarot confident they would not leave the room. He wouldn't allow it.

Instantly, Goku powered up, matching Vegeta's climbing energy. "I can't let you do that." Vegeta chuckled but stop short when the Earth-Saiyan added, "I won't let you die, Vegeta. Not this time, not again."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed to study the witless Saiyan that stood before him. Was the clown actually concerned for the Prince's wellbeing or did he come to the ingenious conclusion that if he could keep Vegeta from dieing the plan would fail, causing Vegeta to re-think his strategy.

Mr. Popo cleared his throat loudly then announced, "Why do you want to die Vegeta when Bulma still lives?"

"Baka! What would I want with a soulless body?"

It was Dende who answered him, "Her soul is still here, Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at his contrary rival; his eyes burrowing into Kakarot's. Was this a trick? One thing was certain; he would find only truth in the Earth-Saiyan..

Goku seemed to sense Vegeta's mistrust. He called over to Dende, "Dende? If there's nothing the matter with her, why doesn't she wake up? I mean, come on guys, if anyone could stop this, she could."

"I've seen this before," mumbled Mr. Popo who was leaning over Bulma, pulling up her eye lids. "She's retreated into the confines of her mind."

"Come on guys! What about some smelling salts, hot coffee, a cold shower...something, anything to get her to come around." Goku's eyes pleaded at Vegeta to stand down.

"I'm afraid it is not so simple," answered Dende after looking for confirmation from Mr. Popo.

Suddenly, Vegeta's visible aura vanished and his hair returned to coal black.

As Goku did the same, Vegeta smacked the back of his fisted hand on Goku's chest; leaving it poised in a threatening manner. "She has pledged herself to me, Kakarot. I will have her at any cost."

Goku eyes closed as he grinned from ear to ear. His hands want up in mock surrender. "Ha ha. You know what they say, Vegeta! Where there's a will, there's a way! And you definitely got the will!"

Vegeta grunted and removed his fist. "You better hope there is a way...for the sake of everyone on this planet."


	4. Who Knows Her Better?

**Chapter 4** – _Who Knows her Better?_

Vegeta walked across the room to where Bulma lay with Goku doggedly following.

"Man, Vegeta you are really devoted to Bulma, aren't you."

"Devotion has nothing to do with it Kakarot. I simply want what is mine."

"You'd better not let Bulma hear you say that."

Vegeta expelled a low growl and his hand went up swiftly to silence the badgering Saiyan.

Kakarot was right. His onna would produce such a fit of rage, the likes of which the bravest of humans would cower from. The thought sparked his emotions. One side of his lip curled upwards as he was reminded of how she made him feel. When he reached the bed, the others stepped aside, allowing him to gaze upon his precious vixen. They could never understand his attachment to this common earthling. The relationship between him and his onna was too delicate, yet solid, too extreme, yet taming, too raging, yet promising. Though the Prince did not look for it, he had found a companionable mate that dared to offer the one thing he could not take.

No, Vegeta would not give it up, not now, not ever. "This woman is too strong, to retreat from reality. I want to know what is wrong, and I want it fixed immediately." Vegeta's words lacked there usual threatening nature. He spoke solemnly, thinking as he spoke. "There is no question, as to the complexity of this particular being. However, this woman has no good reason to withdraw, especially now."

Being the much older and wiser when it came to the nature of human's, Dende looked to Mr. Popo for an explanation. If anyone new the hearts of men it was Mr. Popo. The turbaned man blankly looked beyond the others as if in thought while speaking. "I don't believe this is a matter of retreat, more rather, a passage of discovery. She is quite inquisitive, is that not so?"

Vegeta's gaze never left his onna. "Humph, without a doubt. Then what does she seek? Where is she looking?"

"Ah, the human mind is quite complicated indeed. Normally, we assume to know ourselves, but when faced with death, a human may question their validity or legitimacy, if you will. They look beyond their own set limitations; finding unopened doors, places that are and are not meant to be explored. Bulma faced death and Dende offered her a choice. I believe she has not emerged from this experience because she is seeking the answer."

"Impossible!" growled Vegeta. He turned away from Bulma, angered by the thought that she was considering death. Walking to the closest window he looked to Earth and hissed. "The woman would never consider leaving her son. Your words are meaningless."

"All we can do is to wait."

"How long will it take?"

"The length of her journey will depend upon her."

Goku looked to Dende and Mr. Popo, "Is there anything we can do?"

Silently, Mr. Popo shook his head. Seeing Vegeta tense, Mr. Popo added, "You should be glad for her. This is a wondrous right of passage which is rarely bestowed upon mere mortals. Like you as Saiyans finding within yourself the warrior you were meant to be, she will look within herself to find who she was meant to be."

Dende laid his hand on the dark man's shoulder, "Well put, my friend."

"She is meant to be with me." They looked to Vegeta who wheeled around and marched over to the bed. He aggressively drew back the cover from the latent Bulma and effortlessly lifted her into his arms as he quietly hissed, "Once again, this little green piece of shit has toyed with my life." Then the Prince spun around and glared at Dende. "Mark my words, Namek! The outcome of your little game will fall to my favor..." He smirked then, ever so slightly with HFIL's blue fire burning in his eyes, "...or Earth will be looking for a new Guardian."

Goku piped firmly, "You can't mean that, Vegeta."

"Kakarot. You of all know the clout behind my threat." He turned his back on all of them and went to the window that faced the direction of his home.

"Vegeta, this has nothing to do with you, I did what was right."

"That's right, Namek. If you keep telling yourself that, you just might convince someone." Glancing over his shoulder, he looked to the Earth-Saiyan. "Kakarot, are you staying or going?"

"Uh, uh, going I guess." He shrugged his shoulders to Dende and Mr. Popo then followed Vegeta. When the prince floated out of the window, Goku secretively looked back and silently mouthed the words to Dende, "Don't worry, everything will be OK." His faith was strong. Not in himself to keep the peace, not in Dende to make Vegeta understand, or for the Prince to see the truth...No his faith was found in his oldest and dearest friend, Bulma.

"KAKAROT!"

"Coming!"

Out dashed the Universe's greatest warrior to sheepishly follow a Prince with no kingdom; save for his adopted earth family pondered Dende. He knew Goku's temporary subservience to Vegeta was for everyone's benefit. Unlike Vegeta, the Earth-Saiyan was pure of heart, and would not allow pride to cloud judgment. The guardian had no doubt Goku would protect him and Earth from Vegeta's wrath. He walked over to the window that they had exited and caught a glimpse of the three before they disappeared by way of instant transmission. His chin dropped and he slowly floated up to hover with his legs crossed. A long, calm and insightful meditation was what he needed. He wanted to begin with all reasons as to why he did what he did and that it was the right thing to do...But first he had to get Vegeta's damning words out of his head: "That's right, Namek. If you keep telling yourself that, you just might convince someone."

Silently, Mr. Popo put out the lanterns, gathered the tray, and left Dende alone. The Guardian's servant sighed after closing the door. Standing still, his unblinking eyes stared into the dark, showing only the whites of his eyes that completely surrounded his pupils. After a time, he suddenly moved; hurrying as if on his own mission.

"Where is your pride, Kakarot. Leave before my son sees you wearing that ridiculous garment."

"Huh? Does it really look that bad?"

Vegeta was sitting on the side of his bed with his back to Goku, watching Bulma's peaceful face for any sign of revival. "Feh, if you expect me to reevaluate my opinion, than you are even dumber than you look."

Goku looked down at his hearted boxers and pouted, "Well, that wasn't very nice. I mean I left my wife-who wasn't very happy about it; in the middle of the night-our first night together in how many years?; To offer my--"

Vegeta interrupted the big baby by taking a deep breath and sighing, "Don't go away mad, just go away. Kakarot."

Slighted, Goku mumbled, "Fine. Take good care of her. Bulma is my best friend you know." He put two fingers to his forehead and added, "I'll check in tomorrow and make sure she's ok."

"Was that a threat Kakar-" Vegeta's sensed that Kakarot was gone and knew that his challenge went undelivered. His attention went back to his onna. After turning off the table lamp next to the bed, he brushed away the loose strands of hair from Bulma's forehead and then affectionately cupped her cheek. He whispered in the shadows with only the outside security spotlights offering enough illumination to view her face. "Why, onna? Was this life not good enough for you? Am I not what you want?" Not getting an answer, his hand and head dropped in defeat. "If you choose to end this life, then I have no purpose to live."

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open. "Dad!" Trunks hurried in, headed for the bed and scrambled onto Vegeta's bedside next to his mom, "Mom! Are you ok?"

Vegeta put his arm up to keep Trunks from jumping on his mother. "She's alright son. She's resting now." Dr. and Mrs. Briefs came over to Bulma's side of the bed to crowd Vegeta, oblivious to the Saiyan's blatant discomfort.

Relieved, Mrs. Briefs began to bubble over as she leaned in past Vegeta to touch her daughter. Having no choice but to flee, Vegeta snorted, stood abruptly and walked over to the opened terrace door.

Dr. Briefs turned on the lamp to examine his daughter. Finding her head healed, he relaxed until he realized that all the commotion from his wife and grandson should have awakened Bulma. He stood up and looked to Vegeta, his brow narrowing behind his glasses, "Why doesn't she wake, son?"

"Oh, she must be so tired from the ordeal," chirped Mrs. Briefs and lovingly tucked her precious daughter in. Trunks stilled, watched and waited for his father to reply.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" When Dr. Briefs didn't get an answer, he crossed the room and was tempted to lay his hand on Vegeta's shoulder but pulled it back when the glaring Saiyan wheeled around.

"I am not your son, earthling," growled the Prince. His brows closed in and he continued, "Touch me old man and I will strike where you stand."

"Father!" Trunks flew next to his Grandfather's side ready to come between the two.

Dr. Briefs did not back down. "Why won't Bulma wake up?!"

Vegeta looked from his would-be father-in-law to his anxious son. "What's wrong with mom?"

"Your mother does not wish to wake," was all Vegeta flatly offered to his son. The confusion that flooded over Trunks' face caused Vegeta to turn away from him.

"You say that as though she has a choice," coldly surmised the Bulma's father.

Vegeta studied the old man. Did Dr. Briefs know of this right of passage? With much restrain he growled, "Your pathetic Guardian of the Earth gave her the option to choose life on this miserable planet or to ascend to Paradise." So close was he to hitting something, he about faced and headed out onto the terrace. Before taking off, he voiced his opinion, "She knows full well what Paradise entails...I suspect the woman will not want to wake."

As Vegeta lifted into the air, he heard Trunks call after him. "You can bring her back father!" The naive boy had always placed Vegeta on some higher pedestal. His fearless warrior prince of a father was capable of overcoming the greatest of enemies. Was he so blind? True, as of late, he would gladly challenge the enemy that threatened any one of his family. But what was he to do when there was no foe to face?

Glancing back, and without reserve, Vegeta admitted to his son, "I don't know how to fight this one, Trunks." Then he was gone. He did not want to stick around to hear their worthless conjectures nor be inundated by the boy's troubled heart; that was always the onna's department.

Feeling abandoned, Trunks looked to his grandfather for explanation. "Grandpa?" He felt a gentle hand come from behind to rest on his shoulders. Elated, he expected to see his mother standing behind him. It was his grandmother, and his hopes were dashed, only to be renewed by her warm and unencumbered smile.

"I think we are all overreacting. None of you seem to be thinking clearly. Must be from lack of sleep. Is their school tomorrow, oops, that would be today, right dear?" Trunks shook his head slowly in disbelief at how lightly his grandma was taking this. "Fine, why don't we all take a trip downtown and wait for the Dainty Donut Shop to open? Nothing like a hot donut fresh from the oven!"

"You mean vat dear, they're deep fried. But I don't think this is the time--" explained Dr. Briefs before being interrupted by his incredulous grandson.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Trunks marched over to the bed, and sobbed, "We gotta make sure Mom stays..." He picked up his mother's hand and added, "somehow."

"Nonsense, sweetheart. There's no need to interfere, our Bulma is not going anywhere." Dr. Brief's stood quietly to hear what Mrs. Briefs had to say. As long as he had known his wife, the woman always astounded him with her unconventional insight that overflowed with optimism. The crazy thing was she almost always was right. Before she'd finish, he would know that everything would be alright and hoped his grandson was learning to trust in his grandmother as well.

Mrs. Briefs followed by Dr. Briefs, went over to Trunks. Grandma sat down next to Bulma and Grandpa stood behind him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know my little girl." The delicate blonde patted Bulma's leg. "Bulma Briefs has never left anything undone in her entire life, unless of course she was forced to..." The woman paused a minute as if to double check her memory. Trunks stared at her with glazed eyes and he and Dr. Briefs anxiously waited for her to make a point. "Oh, you men!" She flapped her hand. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?..." She winked at Trunks and pointed a slender manicured finger at him, "Why it's you silly. She's not done raising you...Come to think of it...she's got a lot work to do on that handsome father of yours too." They both looked at her blankly, causing her to plant the back of her hands on her hips. "Vegeta did say she had a choice didn't he?!" Finally, Mrs. Briefs could see the wheels churning in each one. Their faces became less and less grim as they confirmed and strengthened her assumption with their own history with Bulma. Doubt whittled away.

Dr. Briefs looked down at Trunks with a grin they knew was there despite his bushy white mustache. "You know, son? She's got point there. A darn good one."

"Honest to goodness. I don't know how you boys could possible get on without us." Lightly slapping Bulma's leg, she added affectionately half expecting an answer, "Isn't that right Bulma, dear? Hehehe."

Trunks watched a second for his mom to stir and then spat out, "I should go tell Dad." Without waiting for an answer, he dashed out onto the terrace and into the night.

Sighing, Mrs. Briefs walked over to the terrace door and closed it. "I hope Vegeta sees to it that Trunks gets to bed. You know how grumpy he gets when he doesn't get enough sleep." She chuckled quietly, "Wouldn't hurt his father either. He does have his looks to think about."

Dr. Briefs kissed his daughter on the forehead and whispered "sweet dreams" before turning the light off. Then he met his wife at the foot of the bed. He put his arm around her waist. "Come on dear. It's been a very long night. Do you mind if we forego the donut trip and get a little shut eye ourselves? You know, I can get grumpy too."

"Oh you." The giddy woman mock slapped his shoulder, "You don't have a grumpy bone in your body." They headed for the door. "Sweetheart?"

"Hm?"

"Will you check and make sure our little Saiyan men are safe and sound?"

Dr. Briefs sighed. "Certainly dear. I'll check the security screens. I'm sure they are around here somewhere. Probably in Vegeta's gravity room." When they were out in the hall, Dr. Briefs took Mrs. Briefs hand and kissed it before sending her on her way. "I won't be long dear. Keep the covers warm!"

Mrs. Briefs padded down the hall talking to herself, causing Dr. Briefs to appreciate the woman that much more. "Tsk,tsk,tsk. It's about time her man came around. I was beginning to wonder if that poor boy's heart was ever going to open up." Indeed, there was a noticeable difference in the way Vegeta was acting since he had returned from the dead.


	5. Love for the Weak?

**Chapter 5** – _Love for the Weak?_

The only light that penetrated the darkness inside the gravity room (modeled after the spaceship that took Kakarot to Namek) was the machine's main interface and compulsory controls. Some occasionally blinked; checking, confirming and correcting changes in atmosphere. Vegeta didn't make it to his retreat; the sterile and unadorned living quarters below.

As Vegeta passed between the control center and the huge monitor that hung from the ceiling, he stopped and glanced at the screen. Wistfully, he watched for a sign of recognition. Somewhere in time, Bulma's unrelenting badgering had become a welcome comfort. Her striking face, with endless blue eyes would appear to call him away from training, requesting his presence. Her persistent broadcasts conveyed to him that he was still needed...wanted. The corner of his lips moved from the visions that crossed his mind. They urged him to make a smile: His onna's pouting; the anger that forged the fire in her eyes; her masked pleasure when he conformed. Even the hair and garment changes amused him, especially when she worked so hard to get him to notice. But the monitor remained dark and his scowl returned.

Out of desperation that the Prince would not admit to, Vegeta stepped over to the controls and check for historic transmissions. Nothing. He had hoped for a call, any call recorded, though he couldn't recall ever doing as much or saving those that were played back. Suddenly, it pained him not to be at his onna's side, but he couldn't go back- not when they were there. The Prince gritted his teeth to hold back his pain. He slammed a fist down on the console causing a nice dent in the otherwise indestructible metal compound. How could she do this to him after all he did for her?!

"What have you done to me?!" Vegeta hissed and then quietly started to hyperventilate. Nothing that Kakarot ever threw at him could hurt as much as this. The constricting pain in his chest was almost too much to bear. He waged a battle against the dry lump that formed in his throat. Tears escaped from his shut tight eyes. Falling to his knees he groaned, "What is to come of me, onna?" Sensing his son approaching, the Saiyan turned to sit with his right leg drawn up. Resting against the console, he wiped away any trace of tears and worked to calm his breathing. "Ha ha! How miserably pathetic..." The Prince sucked in air through his nose to clear the nasal passages and he mumbled, "Father, you must be turning over in your grave." Hearing the auto door open, he laid his arm on his knee and dropped his head. He knew what his father, King Vegeta would think of him. What concerned him more was what his son thought of him now.

It was dark, yet Trunks sensed where his father was. As his eyes adjusted, he was able to make out Vegeta sitting on the floor under the Gravity room's console. Most of his father's body was in the shadow, except for his left leg that was intermittently illuminated by the occasional blink of the machine's controls. The boy walked softly to his father and stood over him. He couldn't tell if he was asleep and hesitated to find out. For some reason, it felt unnatural to be above his father's head so he sank down to sit next to him. Trunks made his position similar to Vegeta's; only he pulled both knees up to his chest before putting his head down. It was so quiet, that Trunks listened to hear if his father was still breathing.

Careful not to reveal his emotions, Vegeta didn't move but said quietly, "You belong in your sleeping quarters."

"Dad?" Trunks looked up and studied his father's down turned profile. With another blink from the console he could see that Vegeta's eyes were open and staring into his lap. His father didn't respond so he went on, "Grandma says mom won't leave us."

The Prince grunted with apparent lack of reassurance.

"No, really Dad. I think Grandma's right. I mean, Mom couldn't leave us. You know how she always insisted that we finish what we started? Well, by her own account, she still has a lot to do here. And..." Trunks peered in the dark at his father's face while laying a light hand on his leg. "...we need her...don't we?"

Vegeta's head jerked to glare at the boy. Did his son just insinuate that the Prince of Saiyans and his offspring needed Bulma or any human for that matter? Nothing had to be said, the boy's eyes dropped in shame; his blatant display of weakness was acknowledged.

Trunks shifted and as he went to lay his head down over the hand that was on his father's leg, he mumbled, "Anyways, I'm sure Mom thinks we need her."

Vegeta's face softened and he looked upon his son with masked fondness. The clever boy was able to save face. His words settled on the heart of this Saiyan and they doubly worked by easing its heartache.

"Anyway."

"Huh?" Half asleep, Trunks didn't comprehend Vegeta's correction at first.

"Mind your vocabulary, boy."

"Um...sorry..." Like his last word, the boy drifted off in sleep.

The thought of how perceptive this mere child was caused Vegeta to smooth away his soft human like hair so that he could see his son's sleeping face. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a surveillance camera come to life and pulled away.

Bulma's parents where undoubtedly checking on the whereabouts of two missing warriors. Grabbing the boy by the back of the shirt, he stood; bringing Trunks up to catch his legs into a loose cradle hold. Without recognition, Vegeta strode regally out the automatic door. Outside, he took to the air and entered the residence through Trunks' room second story window.

Stepping around his toys, Vegeta made note to speak to Bulma about the boy keeping his room free of this junk...that is if she decides to remain. He laid Trunks down in his bed with little objection from the sleep disturbed child. The Prince went to put out the light next to the boy's bed when he heard him murmur, "Wake me up when Mom comes around, please?"

"Yes."

"I love you father."

Vegeta stood motionless; his mouth poised to respond. How simple it was for Trunks to say. His offspring had no reservations regarding this particular human emotion. The words flowed uninhibited with true feeling. Yes, his son loved him, despite who he was. The concept of returning such an emotion continued to evade Vegeta's conscious. All he could say in reply was, "I know," and he turned out the light.

Trunks blinked at the closing bedroom door. Did he hear right? Did his father just openly acknowledge his son's declaration of love? If so, it was the first. Though there were times that Vegeta offered a small sign of tolerance (he could count them on one hand), his father never verbally responded, preferring to dismiss the token as a sign of weakness. Trunks closed his eyes and began to drift off with a smile on his face. Grandma was right. Mom was going to wake up and things were going to be a whole lot better.

Their bedroom was dark and quiet. For a moment, Vegeta stood at the doorway his shadow stretching across the plush carpeted floor. He tried to remember when the room actually became theirs and realized how long it has been. It had to be shortly after the Cell Games...after Kakarot left the living. Without Kakarot, he was without purpose. The desire to conquer the Universe seemed less appealing without opposition, so he looked to Bulma and Trunks for reasons to stay on this esthetically pleasing world.

Silently, the Prince padded over to the terrace door, drew open the chiffon like curtains, and opened the door. A slight breeze caught the light fabric, causing them to raise and roll away. The crisp, fragrant night air washed over him and chilled his body. Normally, he welcomed the cold. Tonight it only made him feel alone and empty. A sense of wistfulness filled his soul and he looked to the one that could comfort him.

Vegeta rose from the ground and floated over to his mate. His body parallel to hers, he studied the woman that changed him. Many a time he thought to rid him of this vixen and her cub. But he could not bring serious harm to them and assumed it was a weakness that this warrior would be forced to endure until he found a way to relinquish their hold. An unlikely assistance came in the form of the insect Babidee. Allowing the wizard to invade his mind and body, he had hoped to gain the strength he needed to surpass Kakarot and rid himself of this weakness towards Bulma and Trunks in the process. His eyes closed as he smiled with the admission of their unyielding force that remained in this Saiyan's heart. The love that they persisted to offer to him unconditionally had rooted too deeply for Babidee wizardry to overturn. How could he possibly be without her?

The sadness returned and Vegeta looked once more upon his quiescent onna. He lightly touched her cheek...still warm. His finger traced her upper lip...still breathing. Pulling the covers aside the Saiyan Prince floated down beside her and covered them both. On his side he watched her face for a sign...any sign. This wouldn't do. The longer he stared, the more his apprehension grew. The ache in his chest revived with a vengeance. Why couldn't he put his faith in what his son believed?

With an uncanny gentleness, Vegeta wrap his arms around her and pulled her close. The warmth that augmented between them helped to ease his discomfort. He buried his face in her scented azure hair; his lips close to her ear. "Onna?" he whispered. There was no response so he went on. "Would you have me renounce my Saiyan legacy and speak my one greatest weakness?"

The lump in Vegeta's throat threatened to hinder what he might say yet he swallowed and went on. "If...if I told you that...I loved you, would you stay with me?" The Prince held his breath for fear of missing any sound that might come from the earthling. His Saiyan ears could hear Bulma's heartbeat and found it in sync to his own. Was this a sign...her answer to his question? The wetness return in the corner of Vegeta's eyes as hope enveloped his being. He sought for her presence within their unison heart rhythm. The dew ridden air, the awakening sunrise and the figure lurking in the shadows, went unnoticed as Vegeta's consciousness slipped away.

---

Supreme Kabido-Kia smacked his knees. "There! You see?! He said it." The god sat comfortably crisscrossed in front of the looking orb while Elder Kia stood behind him, tapping his fists together behind his back. The ancient one sported a halo, his badge for sacrificing his life for the warrior Goku.

They watched from their Afterworld domain; on the planet that hosted the Universe's final defeat of Babidee's recreation; the menace Buu. It happened only yesterday by Earth's time. Their sacred abode survived the battle, although there was quite a mess left for the two to clean up.

"Hmm, I hardly call that a true declaration of love. He merely offered the words."

The younger one tilted his head back until he could see the ancient one's face. "Oh come on! I mean no disrespect Elder, but clearly Vegeta is willing to put aside his pride to appease his human mate."

His elder frowned down at him, "Yes, but that is no indication that he is capable of returning such an emotion."

Kabido-Kia returned his gaze at the large glass ball. He propped his head in his hand and sighed. If he was a gambling God, his money would be on the Prince of Saiyans. He credited the old Kia's lack of insight on having been cooped up in the Z sword way too long. He was positive that even an evil tainted heart such as Vegeta's, could offer love given the right circumstances. Something moved in the dark room that was projected in the orb and it caught his eye. "Uh, Elder? Who's that?" he sat up and pointed.

"Eh?" The old Kia walked around and squatted down across from the younger Kia. Frustrated, he snapped back, "How the heck should I know. You're supposed to be the Supreme Kia! You tell me."

"I've never seen the being before. Maybe it's another family member or a friend of the family."

The elder suspiciously watched the creature. There was something un-human about it twitching from behind. His discovery escaped his lips before it fully registered, "a tail..."

Suddenly, both rationalized how serious this could be. "Holy Guacamole!" cried Kabido-Kia. They both jumped up and frantically pointed at each other. The younger god blurted, "We got to do something!" at the same time the old god exclaimed:

"You've got to do something!"

Then they both turned their pointing fingers to themselves and they both protested, "Me?!"

Elder Kia indignantly crossed his arms, raised his nose and refused to look at the Supreme KabidoKia, "What are you looking at me for, this is your dog and pony show, not mine."

"Well I-I..." Kabido-Kia's shoulders slumped and admitted, "Of course you are right, Elder."

"Humph. Naturally that goes without saying. Now I suggest you get over there and take care of that intruder immediately."

Given the circumstances (with a very agitated Vegeta involved), he timidly asked, "Maybe it would be wise to alert Goku first?" As it was, Goku ranked number one of all the known warriors in existence. Vegeta held the number two spot. Both had surpassed even the mightiest of Gods. It also puzzled him who would be brave or crazy enough to disturb one of these Saiyans...especially Vegeta.

The old god incredulously eyed the younger god. "And you call yourself a Kia."

"Alright, alright! I'll do it myself," grumbled Kabido-Kia. Before he teleported to Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom he suggested, "Maybe you could find out from King Yama who I'm dealing with here?"

The old one rolled his eyes but then nodded to get the young one going. When Elder Kia's successor disappeared, he griped, "Like that senseless ogre would remember one out of billions of souls." He squatted down again and looked for Kabido-Kia to appear in the scene shown in glass ball as he thought. Tapping his chin, he searched his vast knowledge of infinite wisdom, as he spoke to himself, "Now how do verbal communications between Worlds works again?"


	6. A Fleeting Moment

**Chapter 6** – _A Fleeting Moment_

After a lifetime of justifying one's existence was it possible to find peace? To wonder the galaxy looking...always looking for that feeling that was called contentment. Was there such a thing for those with Saiyan blood? Yes. The sensation proved attainable. Though likely fleeting, it definitely was possible.

Not wanting to relinquish the warmth that had accumulated between them, Sen carefully rolled over to see the night sky. She had remained on top of him, not willing to battle with the cold rock underneath. Yamcha groaned at the effort. He had dosed off; despite the uncomfortable rock overlook but now her tail bone was digging into his abdomen. His arms wrapped around Sen as he tried to find a more suitable position for both.

This prompted Sen to give up her star mapping hobby which she did at each planet she visited.

Something between a sigh and a purring sound resounded from deep in her chest, prompting Yamcha's one eye to peek at her suspiciously. Was she interested in more? His lip curled at the thought. The half-Saiyan returned to her original position and her mischief gaze said it all. He thought, 'Man, these Saiyans are something else, no wonder Bulma...' Ouch. He had to go there. The Z warrior took a deep breath and smiled seductively to Sen. 'Well, I have one too...at least for now. Who knows, maybe...just maybe I could convince her to remain.'

Yamcha lifted their bodies off the cliff, cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "This will be the fourth time, my love. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to wear me out." A glint appeared in his eye; triggered by the feel of her fury soft tail gliding through their inner thighs. The sensation caused him to pause and expel out an appreciative moan; his body naturally responding. "You are incorrigible."

"Being that we are of different race and culture, I would hope you wish to optimize our coupling technique," toyed Sen. Their bodies righted and Sen guided Yamcha's hands to the small of her back. He complied and pressed her to him as he stroked the base of her tail between his fingers.

The human watched her eyes close and her mouth opened slightly; allowing her tongue to seductively wet her lips. "Practice does make perfect," he smirked. Knowing the moment was fleeting, Yamcha closed his eyes as well to greedily appreciate the sensations she was provoking with her own manipulations. Any minute she would resist succumbing and push away. Then her cat and mouse style of foreplay would begin and each time he caught her (or she allowed to be caught) a different type of erotica would be explored; both in the air and on the ground. It was maddening and considered it be one of the best he has ever experienced with the exception of his first. Nothing could replace... He felt her tensing and his eyes half opened. Yamcha was not ready to abandon her invitation so he kissed her lips with a fiery passion.

Sen was instantly immobilized. This exchange of tongues was new to her and she found it quite pleasing on many levels. This time it was apparent she was able to match his skill. Yamcha clung to her then relinquished one of his hands to entangle his fingers in her hair. He retreated from her sweet mouth and nipped her lip. The man smirked with much approval as his nose spared playfully with hers. Sen breathed a softly sweet "humph." The human had taken charge and she was very pleased. Suddenly, both of their auras flared and they took to the stars, chasing one another taking turns provoking their senses to the extreme until their resistance was nonexistent. Unencumbered, their union was truly harmonious; each physical motion responding to the other.

When the air was almost too thin to breathe, they came together for the first time. Extinguishing all power, they clung to each other and fell head first back to Earth. Their hair whipped viciously in the upwind, making them close their eyes. Letting go of one another, they drifted apart, allowing the cold air to envelope them and dry their sweat drenched bodies. But it could never wash away their enchantment.

It was Yamcha that came to his senses first. Crashing to the ground was not his idea of a perfect evening come to an end. He mustered the power to take charge of his decent and snatched Sen up in his arms. His ego prevented him from asking but ventured to say, "I hope you felt as much as I." She didn't answer; determined to hold onto the remnant sensations of their pairing while safely held by her new found mate. The end of the Sen's tail snaked up briefly to caress Yamcha's face. This and her contented grin was enough for him.

The night was truly over thought Yamcha as he looked to the horizon. The sun would be up soon. They needed sleep...or at least he did. He looked down and between fluttering black locks, found Sen fast asleep. Incredibly, he had out lasted her; prompting him to fill with pride. Not many humans could say that they outlasted a Saiyan. Well, a half-Saiyan anyway. His smiled broadened, thinking: 'Welcome to the Saiyan Club, you sly dog.' As to once again acknowledge his gods for this gift that was bestowed on him, he winked thankfully up at the stars. "You guys rock," he chortled quietly.

"Hm?" murmured his resting lover.

"Uh, we're almost home, my sweet. Go back to sleep." Sure enough, the city lights glowed ahead of them.

When they reached his apartment, Yamcha floated through the open terrace door and onto the bedroom; hoping not to wake his new girlfriend. He eased Sen into the bed then crawled in beside her, covering them with the skewed blankets. Soon after his head hit the pillow, he contently fell asleep; knowing he had to be the happiest man on Earth.

The seasoned warrior's eyes opened. Sen's attuned self preservation was hard to ignore. She was not used to sleeping in a bed with covers around her and the comfortable feeling startled her. Her senses came alive and she quickly realized where she was. She looked over at Yamcha and immediately felt relief. His peaceful state helped her to relax. Her tail affectionately wrapped around one of his thighs and a slight smile crossed his lips.

Sen's small exposure to these humans and their world has been nothing but warm and positive. Her attraction to this human was the strongest she had felt with any being. Could she get used to this? Was this the end of the line? It was difficult for her to imagine herself settling. Could her self-righteous mission to rid the Universe of galactic dominating autocrats be truly over? But the one that seeded her quest still lived. He was the very reason she was on this peaceful planet. It wasn't right. Peace and Vegeta just did not mix. The warrior's senses went into action. She felt for his ki. He was back at his woman's habitat. Closing her eyes, she hoped to get a clue to his current state. Damn, his energy was a miss. This instability was unlike a Saiyan and made cause for alarm.

Sen frowned and looked to her mate. There was no need to wake Yamcha. All she wanted to do was have a look then she would return and she didn't need him to talk her out of it. Cautiously, she slipped out of bed, determined not to wake the human. As she walked towards the door, she heard him shift and frantically came back to position her pillow under his searching arm. Satisfied, she tip-toed to the laundry room and put her fitted outfit on. Fortunately, they were almost dry. The warrior disregarded her armor; confident her surveillance would go undetected. Besides, her white and gold breastplate, armguards, and boots would inhibit her stealth without a dark cloak to cover them. Sen put two fingers to her head, and instantly vanished.

When Sen materialized, she lowered her ki to the bare minimum. This left her enough mobility to take cover in the shadows of the room without being detected. It was too dangerous to transport to Vegeta's location so she targeted the next best thing...his mate, Bulma. The Earth woman was asleep in her bed. Focusing on the Prince's ki, she quickly crotched down and regulated her breathing. Suddenly, he was at the bedroom's door. Sen watched, as he opened the glass door to the terrace and then went to his woman. When he settled next to Bulma, Sen heard his words; her eyes going wide with shock.

"Onna?... Would you have me renounce my Saiyan legacy and speak my one greatest weakness?... If...if I told you that...I loved you, would you stay with me?"

Had Sen heard right? Had this Earth woman beaten the unbeatable? Did this mere human actually tame the Prince of all Saiyans? Her deliberations had her throw caution to the wind. She slowly rose in disbelief and ventured to get a better look at this extraordinary creature. Technically, it was a simple question posed without an answer. But submission in itself was proof enough. Sen came to a promising conclusion: Vegeta was good as licked.

Suddenly, someone stood between her and the bed. Before she could react, the being had grabbed her arm. The next thing she knew, they were in another room. Immediately, her aura flared in defense. "Who...What...Do you wish death creature?!"

Kabido-Kia's finger went up to his lips while his other hand frankly gestured for her to be still, "Shhh...please, you don't want to wake--" The light went on.

"EEEYOOW!" The warrior and the Supreme Kia jumped back from the screeching woman in the bed. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU! and WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!"

"Ugh, what...what the...Kabido-Kia?! What are you doing here?!" The muscle bound warrior next to the woman sat up, his signature haphazard black spiked hair gave his identity away.

"KABIDO-KIA! YOU MEAN..." Out of respect, Chichi was forced to calm her voice. "He's a God?" Then she accusingly pointed at the female intruder. "Her too?"

"Uh, I don't know? Hello!" smiled Goku to Sen, and then got an elbow to the rib for his warm greeting.

Sen nodded to Goku then turned angrily to the god. "What is this all about?"

"That's what I like to know?!" barked an irritated Chichi who had modestly pulled the covers up to her neck.

The Kia, bowed slightly to Goku, "My apologies Goku." He faced Sen again, "I believe she a Saiyan. Finding your species with great fighting potential, and not knowing the warrior's intentions, I brought her here." He looked to Chichi and offered another bow, "Once again my deep apologies."

"I have done nothing to warrant your intervention, divine one. Now if you will excuse me." Sen went to put two fingers to her head.

They never made it; Goku had come between her and the Kia and had a hold of her wrist. "A Saiyan, huh?" he smirked.

Sen's eyes widened, impressed with his speed until she got a look at the heart dotted briefs he wore. He may have Saiyan blood, but that was as far as it went. She had once questioned this warrior's motives, but at that moment, her concern became non-existent. Truly his heart was pure. 'Ha!, as pure as the hearts on his pants,' she thought.

"I trust our Kias...more then I trust Saiyans," eyed Goku. He would listen to the Kia's explanation before he would let her get away.

"Rightly, so. But I'm only half Saiyan; I prefer to be called Tsufuru."

Goku murmered, "Tsufuru?," as if in thought. Where has he heard that before?

Kibido Kia instantly became alarmed, "Goku! That was Dr. Raichi's race." He stepped around to get a better look at the creature.

"You knew my father?" Sen looked at them in amazement.

Goku brought her hand down and released her wrist then quietly offered, "No- only the ghost of the man." He smiled warmly, "I see now. You have his eyes."

"A ghost? I don't understand. Did you meet him in the Afterworld?"

They were interrupted. "Goku! Well?! Are we under threat or not?" growled Chichi. "Because if we're not, I like to get some sleep!"

"Nooo, I-I sense no threat from her, sweetheart. I think we're safe for now."

Sarcastically, Chichi bellowed, "Oh, that's relief..." then with restraint she asked Kibido-Kia, "Well? Would you mind taking this elsewhere?"

"Of course. Goku? I must ask you to come with us."

Goku shrugged, "Sure. I'm curious myself." He looked at his wife and asked, "Is that alright, Chichi?" (Sen thought incredulously, 'What the HFIL do these earthling's have over Saiyans?!')

Chichi answered flatly, "Goku. He's a Kia. What do think I'd say?"

"Uh, O.k.?"

"Yes! Yes! YES! Now if you will all get out of my house before the children wake up."

Supreme Kia touched both warriors, "Allow me."

"Wait a minute..." Goku was instantly at Chichi bedside. He knew a little attention now would help to smooth things over later. "Thank you, Chichi." He kissed her on her cheek and whispered, "I won't be long." The woman rolled her eyes, but her anger melted away and she touched his cheek. There was always a possibility she could lose him again and she never wanted for them to part angry. "I'll be waiting, ya big lug."

Hopping back to the group, Goku chimed, "Where to guys?"

"Um, Goku?" The Supreme Kia found it difficult to criticize this universal hero. Thank the Kia responsible for the infinite wisdom of earth women.

"Goku! Have some respect. You're not going anywhere in your underwear. For Kia's sake, put something on!" Chichi smiled apologetically at the Supreme Kia.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Oh! Yeah. Ha ha, I guess you're right."

The Kia nodded appreciatively to the Earth woman then offered, "Allow me." He raised his hand and instantly Goku was robed in his blue and orange garment...down to the yellow ties of his weighted boots.

Sen silently studied Goku's woman sparking resentment and contempt. Not to the human in particular, but at their race. These blasted humans had successfully tamed the fiercest warriors of the Universe where her Tsufuru race were obliterated for attempting to do the same thing.

Kibido-Kia seemed to read her mind. "You must find if difficult to understand-"

"I have better things to do then to debate the submission of these savages to a Kia. Earth is doomed. The only thing these women have managed to have done is prolong the inevitable."

"All set?" Goku did not want Chichi to become alarmed. Too late.

"What do you mean, you, you...?!"

Goku acted quickly. "Uh, time to go." He jumped between the Kia and Sen, wrapping his arms around their necks. He looked to Kibido-Kia with urgency. "Ready?!"

"Right," acknowledged the like-minded Kia.

Before the next word came out of Chichi's mouth they were gone.


	7. To Find What's Lost

**Chapter 7 – **_To Find What's Lost_

**Rain**

_A song by Breaking Benjamin_

Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,

I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion   
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

_(repeat)_

To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Everything was numbing at first as Vegeta found himself floating in limbo. His ears picked up the distant sound of rain. His eyes searched for the sound and he saw a black dot speedily growing as it rushed to meet him. The thunderous downpour of random thoughts and flashbacks surrounded him; leaving the warrior too stunned to react. Some he recognized, some he didn't, and soon realized these were not his own. Damned if the Prince of Saiyans would be drawn into this showering freak show without maintaining some sense of control. Tensing, he growled then commanded as loud as he mentally could, "That's enough!" Instantly, the tiny images went silent. They dropped in place forming into a long corridor of which the Saiyan was lying face down. "Dende. What now?!" the Prince hissed as he got to his feet.

Vegeta found himself in an endless hallway of doors, some plain, some colored, some decorated. He was no longer in his pajamas, but in uniform; complete with gold inlaid armor and boots. It was the original style of the Saiyan Prince complete with his father's red insignia engraved on his left breast plate. A red cape was attached to his shoulders and draped behind him. Smirking, he took it up to appreciate the finest material found on planet Vegeta that was reserved for the royal family.

Something else brushed the Prince's arm and his eyes went wide. As if it had a mind of its own, the dark brown tail flicked from his reaching grasp. A moment of concentration and Vegeta was once again in complete control of his furry appendage. Holding a palm out, the tail came around and draped over the gloved hand. The Saiyan grunted in approval. Then his eyes grew dark. Unless he had somehow gone back in time or jumped to another timeline this couldn't be real. To make certain, he clamped down on the tail and tried to crush it. Just as he had expected…he felt nothing, therefore, this must be a dream.

From somewhere ahead he heard the wail of an infant. Oddly, he was compelled to find it. As he walked then ran down the hallway, he questioned his growing urgency. Was it paternal instinct? Impossible. He reasoned it was merely the need to know what this was all about.

After passing an endless number of doors (some of them so grotesquely feminine he wondered if that idiot mother of Bulma's had anything to do with this), he came up to two that were ajar; one on the left and one on the right. They were colored royal blue and unadorned except for their glistening gold door knobs. The baby's cry was coming from the left. The light that filtered through the gap was solid, warm and bright. The door on the right was dark with intermitting low light seeping through the small opening.

His instincts first told Vegeta to enter the door on the right, but when the crying stopped he felt bound to enter the left door. Prepared, he clasped the handle and pushed the door open. It swung wide and the light engulfed him. First he heard voices.

"My, my. Will you look at that? There was nothing we could do to quiet him." Then in a pacified voice the woman added, "Well, there you go little fellow. Your mommy has you now."

When Vegeta's eyes focused, he was stunned. It was a hospital room. A woman in a white uniform was leaning over the bed, making the patient comfortable before she left. "I believe he has your color, Ms. Briefs."

Bulma frowned, "He may have my color but he definitely has his father's looks." An anxious look crossed her face and she gently rolled the boy onto his stomach and checked his tail end. Her eyes closed and she sighed in relief, "Shoo."

The nurse stepped back and asked, "Shall I bring the father in?"

"Humph," remarked Bulma as she took Trunks back up into her arms. "The boy doesn't have a father as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, that isn't fair to him is it?"

"Fair to who?! Look, nurse. I don't know how long you have been on duty, but in case you haven't noticed, his father is not in this building, probably not even on this planet for that matter. The bastard wants no part of this, and as far as I'm concerned he can just drop--"

"Nah!" spat the newborn. A tiny hesitant fist hit against his mother's breast.

"Ouch!"

The nurse changed the subject. "Oh. He must be hungry. I have to tell you, he's pretty darn strong for an infant. In fact, we draw straws when it comes time to change his diaper."

Bulma smiled down at her baby, "That's my Saiyan Prince."

"Huh?"

Bulma cleared the sentiment from her throat and asked the nurse to find her mom and dad. Then she stared at Trunks, touching his fingers and toes. "Welcome to Earth, Trunks." The baby's natural scowl softened and he reached for his mother's face. The young mother chuckled, "Vegeta said that Saiyan newborns were mentally advanced compared to humans. A warrior's natural instinct…" She thought a moment then gave into the baby's want for feeding.

Trunks sucked hard, causing Bulma to grimace. "So, how is this peace loving mother supposed to raise you?" The baby had eased his nursing and contently watched his mother.

A smile as warm as the sunrise answered Bulma's question and she hummed a lullaby while tears streamed down her face.

Vegeta remained frozen in the doorway, unable to cross the threshold. That blasted lump in his throat was back. He wanted to close the door and yet a part of him wanted to be there. Bulma's past…this was her past, her memory. He put one foot inside and went unnoticed. He took one last look before pulling the door shut. Curse her for making him to feel regret.

The latch was about click when Vegeta heard a capsule explode followed by an infant's gurgle and several admiring ahs. Bulma chuckled proudly and he couldn't help but have a look inside again.

"Well, Dad. He didn't take long to figure out how to open the child safe model. Looks like its back to the drawing board." Bulma slunk to the floor behind Trunks who was eagerly opening all of the presents that were ejected from the capsule. She gathered the wrapping paper as the toddler discarded it. "Woo, Trunks. It's a submarine! And look, a real skipper's hat." She put the hat on the boy's head. "After cake, how about we--" Her voice drifted away when she noticed someone walking towards them. Vegeta's brow narrowed at the intruder. It was the Prince himself. He was dressed in a tee and sweats. Even Vegeta was unsettled with the merciless glare his younger version portrayed. Helpless to alter the memory, he regretfully looked to Bulma, knowing what would happen next.

"You and your pathetic relations have squandered the cub's evolution long enough." The young Prince snatched off the boy's hat and threw training gear in his lap. He refused to look directly at the boy. Instead his cold stare locked onto Bulma. "Dress the boy; his taste of combat starts now."

Bulma protectively pulled Trunks into her arms… 'as if this could stop him.' "Damn it, Vegeta! It's Trunks' birthday party and I'll be damned if you are going to ruin it for him."

The prince's open hand raised and aimed a forming gi ball at Bulma's head. "You will do as I say woman or die."

Reality struck Bulma and her knees gave out. Without saying it, Vegeta showed what little worth she was to him or his son. Why did he wait until the boy's birthday? He was weaned months ago. Her grip tightened and she warned in a low voice, "I won't let you hurt him."

A low growl grew inside of Trunks, disrupting their fight for dominance over the boy. His hair ruffled with energy as he pushed away from his mother's grasp. He stood between them and quietly said, "No, Daddy." Smirking, his father abandoned his attack and watched the child gathered up his father's gift. Then the boy turned to his mother and asked, "Me, can?"

"Can I," corrected his father.

Bulma looked deeply in the boy's eyes and offered, "Its ok, sweetheart. You don't have to do this."

Trunks' smile seemed to make everything alright. He held up the suit and asked, "Help me?"

His mother snatched him up and squeezed, forcing a grimace from the half-saiyan. Though the Prince of Saiyans didn't see any need for her, her son did.

"Feh." The scowling Saiyan turned on his heel and barked over his shoulder as he marched out, "You have five minutes, boy. Then I will see you in the gravity room."

"NO!" Bulma jumped to her feet. "I won't stop you from training our son, but he will not step foot in that blasted gravity room!"

His father whipped around and smirked, "And who in the hell will stop us?" He pointed and laughed, "You?" The present Vegeta smirked. He knew Bulma was about to use one of her trump cards.

Bulma's arms crossed, "I can make it so no one can use it, Vegeta…EVER!"

"Woman, I should kill you were you stand."

"Not if you want your precious gravity room to keep working."

The past Vegeta grunted and warned, "You cannot deny his legacy forever."

Pulling the door closed, the present Vegeta didn't have to see the outcome. In many respects, the compromise benefited them all. It was also the beginning of a truce between parents. He thought of his feelings back then…he had never intended to harm his onna…had he?

Looking into another's memory was folly and should rightfully be shunned. Why was he here? If this is Bulma's mind, he should be looking for her consciousness, and drag her ass back to reality.

Before Vegeta's hand left the doorknob, he heard weeping, and he rolled his eyes. How could he resist? Just once more…

The Prince cracked the door and peered in, this time it was sunlight that forced him to squint and wait for his eyes to adjust. A small boy with violet hair was sitting on the end of the diving board. He hugged his knees and had buried his face in them. Trunks' head shot up and he anxiously looked to the house. Hurriedly, he wiped his eyes and rubbed his nose. His scowl deepened and he stared at the glittering pool water.

"Trunks?" His mother called for him as she stepped out onto the patio.

"Yes, Mommy?" the preschooler asked coolly.

Bulma looked around, "Where did your father go?"

Trunks pointed back to the right of him without looking. The gravity room hummed to life, confirming Vegeta's whereabouts.

"Darn him, another fifteen minutes wouldn't have killed him," mumbled Bulma. Then she called to Trunks, "Come on honey, I have to run to the convenience store. I know! Instead of taking the car, why don't we walk? We can stop at the ice cream shop on the way back." Before she reached the diving board, she knew something was wrong. "Trunks?"

With determination, but unable to face his mother, Trunks asked, "Why can't I go in the gravity room with Daddy?"

"Well-because it's dangerous. It wasn't built with children in mind."

"It's not dangerous for daddy."

"Ha! I can't tell you how many times I've pulled that man out of there barely breathing. If he wasn't Saiyan, I guarantee you he'd be toast."

Trunks body floated up until he could stand and he turned around. His eyes burrowed into his mother commanding that she understood what he would say. "I am half-Saiyan. I will not be toasted."

One side of Bulma's lip curled at how cute Trunks looked at that moment, and then she went grim. It was just matter of time. To his surprise and glee, she solemnly replied, "Alright, Trunks. You can go in."

Excitedly, Trunks pushed off the board and attempted to fly by only to be snatched by the gruff of his shirt. He immediately relented for fear of punishment. After all, mommy knew best. "Not so fast, young man. I'm going with you."

"Ah, Mom?!"

Bulma's brows rose. Was that the first time, Trunks called her mom? She put him on the ground and together they walked to the gravity room as his mother explained, "There will be rules to adhere to while you're in there mister, and I'm going to make certain, you and your father follow them."

"But-but--"

"No buts, young man…"

Vegeta liked that memory. He recalled the "laying of the law" with fond appreciation as he closed the door once more. He leaned against it in thought. The Prince must have been in a very good mood to conform to his onna's wishes; not to mention, it was well rewarded that night. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see more…

Vegeta heard familiar giggling, and he stood tall, unsure of where it came from. Then Bulma laughed. It was not like the memory version, it was the real thing. His onna was within the cracked door across the hall. The warrior's breath became shallower as he took hold of the knob. Out of respect for the one being he cared most, he thought he might knock first. It would be a first and would warrant a prized expression from his onna. Vegeta smiled, checked his appearance, and raised his back fist to the door. Then he heard others laughing within; recognizing one in particular. "Kuso!" he whispered. It was that pathetic weakling, Yamacha!


	8. The Kias Have It

**Chapter 8** – _The Kias Have It_

It didn't take rocket science to figure out they were no longer in the living world. One look at the cloudless sky, the perfectly serene countryside, that mental draw of contentment, and some old geezer with Kia clothing, brought Sen to bark at Kibido-Kia, "I get my life back and you take it away again!"

"The younger generations…always jumping the gun," said the agitated Elder Kia with fists tapping behind his back. "Mind your respect young lady, or we will be happy to render your assumption true."

Sen locked her jaw and submissively bowed to the old Kia. "My apologies lord. My life for the past couple of days has been more than atypical."

"I have learned as much. However, those stand before you have experienced far greater and deserve to be here. You however…" elder Kia eyed Kibido-Kia, "Why in our name, did you think to bring Sen here!"

"But, sir" humbly objected the younger Kia with open palms.

Elder Kia's nose went to the sky as he griped, "A couple of mortals proved worthy and the next thing I know, you're handing out free passes to go!"

Goku's eyes lit up and he offered, "Like Monopoly!" He chuckled, "It's a lot of fun. Oh, Man. Bulma kicks our Z warrior butts. But I hear Vegeta is the reigning champion now. He licked her good!

The Kias and Sen looked at him dumfounded and all expelled a disbelieving, "huh?"

Goku scratched the back of his head, wondering why the Kias didn't know everything, and offered, "It's a board game. You know, pass Go - collect 200?"

Kibido-Kia looked to Elder Kia for support, prompting the old one to snap, "How the heck should I know! I was cooped up in the Z sword for the last thousand years! Where have you been!"

The young Kia grimaced apologetically and looked to Goku for details, "Tell me more of this game called Monopoly."

"Well, there's this board with make believe properties-er-land lots and…"

Sen's shoulders slumped. She resisted interrupting. What was she but nothing more than an unworthy mortal? The best thing to do was to wait her turn. Her tail slowly wrapped around her waist as fatigue took over. Crossing her legs, she sat down and propped her head in her hands. Soon Goku's words became gibberish. Without Sen knowing it, Elder Kia had seated himself next to her. He watched her profile intently; perceptive of what troubled her heart.

Sen should never had left Yamcha to check on Vegeta. What was she thinking! Why was it so important for her to put aside her happiness to police these Saiyans? None were directly involved with the Tsufuru's demise. HFIL, the Prince was just a boy. What did he know, except for what his father, King Vegeta fed him? But the Prince was not without his own concocted atrocities. Under Frieza's rule, the Saiyan was responsible for many a purging. Like his father, he was evil. Wrongs needed to be righted. Sen could not let it go. Soon her deliberations were interrupted by the senior.

"Goku." Elder Kia continued to speak while he looked the startled Sen in the eye, "You've fought, trained and spoken with many wise and skilled instructors. Who do you think would be a good one to teach this one; not only about the art of fighting but of life as well?"

Goku was caught in sentence with a gestured hand. It immediately went to the back of his head as he looked to the sky, "Hmm. Gee, let me think a sec." He looked to his fingers to help count while he mumbled, "First, there was Master Roshi, then Mr. Popo, Kami, and King Kia. Piccolo was an excellent mentor for my son. I don't think I left anyone out…Of course I had extraordinary friends and family to spar with too. Hmm. It's a hard choice when I don't know her true caliber." A spark in his eye appeared along with mischief written all over his face. He stiffened his stance, stuck out his chest and in a solemn voice he announced. "I think its best I check her out myself before I can decide."

Thinking physical examination, a sly look appeared on the elder's face, causing the blushed Kabido Kia to do a double take.

Goku put his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat before reiterating, "I mean spar with the Saiyan warrior."

"Tsufuru," Sen affronted with clenched fists.

Goku smiled with one brow raised as he corrected, "Half Tsufuru." Then he faced the elder Kia. "So, what do you say, old Kia? Would you mind us doing a good ole fashion one-on-one?"

Tired of all this, Sen planted her fists on her hips, "Don't I have a say in this?"

Both Kias announced a firm "NO!"

"OK, then we're on," chided Goku.

"NO!" shouted both Kias. Then Kibido-Kia stepped over to his elder and whispered something in his ear. Elder Kia nodded and the young Kia offered, "Excuse us a moment." The next thing the warriors knew, the Kias vanished.

Goku followed their ki and saw them reappear in the field just out of hearing range. "All, man." He then gave the brooding Sen the once over while rubbing his chin. Out of the blue, he stated, "Yamcha is a good friend of mine."

Amazed and alarmed, Sen glanced at Goku and demanded, "How did you know?" He abandoned his chin to tap his index finger on the side of his nose. 'Blast those Saiyan's sense of smell,' she thought.

"He's a good guy. I'd hate to see him get hurt," the Earth Saiyan advised in a submissive manner. He'd hope she would get the point.

Sen's tail unwound and thrashed behind her. "I care for the human. That much I will admit. But, I suggest you mind you own business, Saiyan. What's between us is our concern, not yours."

Goku shrugged, "Thought you would like to know what circles he keeps. That's all."

"Hanging with monkeys doesn't say much for Yamcha."

Goku's eyes went back and forth as though he was mesmerized by her thrashing tail. He grunted and contrarily smirked, "So you say."

Sen's blood went to her head and she quickly returned her tail to her waist. "I don't do Oozaro, Saiyan!"

Goku smiled warmly, "That's good. I fought a few myself. It's a nasty transformation. If you want my personal opinion-"

Sen cut him off, "No, I don't."

Goku's mouth opened but he didn't get anything out. The Kias were back.

"It is agreed. You will train under King Kia."

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to choose."

"As long as she has a grudge against Saiyans we cannot risk her staying on Earth."

First angered then dismayed, Sen turned their back on them to hide her hurt. How could the Kias be so cruel? Arguments formed in her mind, but to voice them would expose her vulnerably.

A comforting but firm hand rested on her shoulder and Goku offered in a low voice near her ear, "We'll come visit." He hoped she would understand who he meant. "Besides, King Kia is a real card. You'll have lots of fun and you will definitely get stronger.

Sen spun around and glared at the Kias. "I'm as good as dead in the Afterworld."

Sympathized, Kibido-Kia was inclined to explain, and he approached her. "Sen. Because of Goku and yes, with the help of Vegeta, your Universe has a real chance for peace. We are very confident that these Saiyans have gotten the point across that no galactic tyrant will be tolerated."

"And what if Vegeta takes claim to that title. His very core was bent on ruling the galaxy."

"No, Sen. He's was bent on being the greatest warrior…that is until..." He slapped Goku on the back, "…this pure of heart got in the way."

"I mean no disrespect Kia, but have you forgotten the scores of deaths Vegeta was responsible for? Do you really believe the Prince of all Saiyans had satisfied his thirst for blood?"

Goku jumped in defensively, "Anyone can change. As for Vegeta, I've witnessed his with my very eyes and sensed it in my heart. Sen, he's no longer your enemy, he's nobody's enemy… except…" Goku wasn't sure if he should go further. He started over. "His only battle is with the Prince himself."

"Feh. So you say." With folded arms, Sen rudely turned away from them again. In a low voice she admitted defeat, "If I have no say as to where my fate lies, then send me where you will."

Goku leaned over and whispered something in Kibido-Kia's ear. He nodded approvingly then announced, "Goku will be your escort."

"Woah, cowboy!" came Elder Kia from behind. "These two are living. They can't jump around in this dimension (finger snap) just like that."

"But their not-"

"No buts, young Kia. How will Goku get back to Earth?" The elder fished something from his person.

"He can come back-" the young Kia was interrupted again.

"Quiet," snapped the old Kia as he wedged himself between Kibido-Kia and Goku. He had to look straight up to look Goku in the eye. "Here, young man." He held a ring of clear glass between two fingers.

Goku gently took hold of it. "What's this?" It seemed lost between his meatier digits.

"It's your ticket between dimensions." He winked and gestured at the Saiyan, "Well, put it on!"

"I'm not going to fuse with anything, am I?"

Agitiated, Elder Kia grabbed Goku's hand and with quick and firm accuracy, took the ring, and slide it down on Goku's pinky. "There. Now you will have no trouble traveling to Earth from the Afterworld.

Goku expelled an astonished but quiet, "Wow. Uh, thanks."

Elder Kia mischievously smiled, "Don't mention it." Then he pushed the two to get going, "Now be off with you." Having moved the warriors away from Kibido Kia, he said in a low voice to Sen, "Say your goodbye Sen then go to King Kia's planet." He looked to Goku and added, "And you…I'm still waiting for that kiss!"

Sen got a strange look on her face. Goku's hand immediately went to the back of his blushing head. His eyes closed as he made a big smile and he nervously admitted, "Oh yeah, hehe. I forgot about that."

With remarkable agility, the old Kia slyly brought the two warrior's hands together and coaxed, "Off you go, now. Mustn't keep a Kia waiting!" He backed off and waved, "Good luck, Sen. We'll be keeping an eye on you..." then he murmured under breath, "and the rest of the Saiyans."

Sen looked up to Goku and asked, "Does this mean I can see Yamcha once more?"

The Earth Saiyan winked at her and said, "You heard the Kia." He put two fingers to his head, found he was able to pinpoint Yamcha's ki and exclaimed before they disappeared, "Instant Transmission, you gotta love it!" And, in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Kibido-Kia had crossed his arms and was irritatingly tapping his foot. When Elder Kia turned around with his clenched fists behind his back, he wore a satisfied smile. He avoided the younger Kia's stern eyes. "Never mind, young Kia. One day you'll understand." When he came up next to him he ordered, "You have work to do. I want you to pay a little visit to King Yama and have him trace every Saiyan blood bearing mortal."

Kibido-Kia's eyes went wide, "Do you know what you are asking, sir?"

"Yes, yes. After yesterday's rush, this should be a walk in the park for the ogre." The old Kia glanced at his younger counterpart with knitted brow. "Think about it. While you and the others sat on your laurels, the Saiyan's abilities went unnoticed and managed to surpass even us. I don't know about you, but I don't want anymore surprises."

"What about Vegeta?"

"Ha! He made it in…or more precisely, she let him in."

"Amazing. I have yet to understand the people of Earth, especially the females."

A glint appeared in the Elder's eye at the thought of the beauties he had seen.

Kibido-Kia eyed the old Kia and joked, "Maybe its Earth's females we should keep an eye on and not the Saiyans."

Elder Kia loved the idea and smiled mischievously for an instant, and then it melted away to a brooding frown. There was more truth than jest in the young Kia's words. The blue haired woman that had found Vegeta's heart was testimony to that, or had she really? Maybe they were a little hasty in putting all their faith in that one soul to keep the prince of Saiyans at peace. He took a deep breath and started to walk back to the crystal ball with the young Kia following. He grumbled, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I would prefer to wait and see the outcome of Vegeta's trial…if you have no objections, of course."

"Why not?" rolled the Elder's eyes. "But there's not much to see…just those two lying in bed." A tiny smirk graced the old Kia's lips.

"I hope that's all," mumbled Kibido-Kia

Visions of less desirable conclusions popped in their heads as they walked. Remembering what they knew about the Prince, their visions grew darker, and were apparently queued with each other. With widened eyes, they halted, faced each other, and then anxiously hurried to the ball.


	9. Bulma's Fantasy

**Chapter 9** – _Bulma's Fantasy_

With heated determination, Vegeta decided to wipe that yaro, Yamcha from his onna's thoughts forever. Raising his chi, he burst through the door and interrupted their little party. What he found threw him off guard. "Uht."

"Shhhh!" hissed Bulma over her shoulder then went back to eating her popcorn and watching the movie screen. The agitated prince stood blinking and the turbulent energy that surrounded him died. His onna was alone and comfortably situated in a small and lavish theatre with her favorite blue jean clad legs propped on the seat in front of her. Her plain white tee and sneaks reflected the color tones of the movie she was watching.

The sound of Vegeta's voice drew his attention to the screen. "Men in pink. How bazaar!" Yamcha and the others were laughing out on the terrace. Although he had heard himself, Vegeta wasn't visible on the silver screen until he emerged from the washroom. This was another one of Bulma's memories.

With clenched fists, the movie Saiyan eyed the pink shirt and yellow pants he wore, stating, "This is ridiculous, I'm a warrior not a variety of flower!" At the time, Vegeta was not yet aware of the influence that blue haired vixen had on him. Seeing this memory and the mockery he tolerated now convinced him otherwise. Despite that ridiculous curly hairdo the younger Bulma sported, he had difficulty concealing his interest in her.

On screen, Bulma with hands on her hips chortled over her shoulder, "Well you smell good, hahaha…" Apparantly, the bozos sensed his restraint as well for they laughed lightheartedly at Vegeta's expense. Knowing what happened next, the real Vegeta smirked as he walked down the aisle to the seating row his onna was in.

"Stop that! Stop it or I'll blast you all!" His threat silenced them all…except for his onna in the second seat, three rows up from the screen. She chuckled quietly as she patted the seat next to her.

The Curly blue haired vixon on the screen suggested to the fuming Saiyan in pink, "Loosen up. Fighting is no fun. Just relax. If you want to find Goku, just stay here, he'll come. I've known Goku since he was five years old. Trust me. He'll be back."

The present Vegeta quietly commented as he sat down, "Trust you? How could I have been so gullible?"

Bulma smiled to herself before she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. As of late, she enjoyed their bantering, but this time, she didn't want to encourage further interruption. Then she remembered her manners and without looking, passed the box of popcorn over to her mate. Hearing his familiar 'no' grunt, prompted her to withdraw the offer.

The next memory of Vegeta shown on the screen was less significant. Bulma ventured to glance at her Saiyan and noticed his princely outfit. "Nice of you to dress up. Royal blue suits you much better than pink."

Vegeta ignored her, finding more interest in the screen in front of them. It was blatant, that many of Bulma's memories of him were not all pleasant. In fact, the majority of the early ones were regrettably unpleasant. At the time, his rage had shielded his heart, but now it was hard for him to witness the scenes. "I thought you had come to terms with our past," he said quietly after they viewed one of his verbal lash outs towards her. "I was filled with anger then. I see no purpose for you to relive these memories."

Instantly, the screen went blank and all went dark. Through the blackness, Vegeta listened to his onna's loving voice which once again guided his heart to find meaning. "Our relationship is built on our past. It is our foundation…and I wonder."

The silence that followed closed in on the Prince, as well as the darkness and he snipped, "What? Why we are still together? It is because I desire it."

"There was a time…ha,ha, many a time when I didn't desire it so."

"Irrelevant."

"True." Bulma took Vegeta's hand and he blindly allowed her to guide him through this infinitely dark empty place they were in. "Afterall, we are together now. But with such a pitted and weak foundation, I wonder if it could last…"

Though it was his deepest fear, Vegeta quietly expressed his concern as a command, "You will not leave me, onna."

Bulma's soothing voice eased his heart. "I will not leave you."

"Then wake up. Our son is worried."

"Oh…not - just – yet,"

Like morning light, the land around them became increasingly visible and vibrant. The cloudless sky was as blue as it could possibly be. The field they stood in was littered with swaying flowers of all shapes and sizes. Surrounding ancient trees glistened with morning dew; their leaves rustled ever so slightly. Fairy like creatures sprinkled glowing pixy down on them. Vegeta guessed this was some part of Bulma's memory of Paradise. His narrowed eyes fixed on his beguiling onna. Her elegant attire provoked admiration as well as suspicion. She portrayed herself as beautiful princess holding the hand of her handsome prince with one fault. Her garb was all in white… He knew her game.

"I don't think so."

Bulma's rose colored lips went into a pout. "I thought if you couldn't say 'I love you,' then maybe you would be willing to at least say 'I do.'"

"I do what?"

Bulma let go of his hand and clasp her hands together as she looked to the sky. "Oh, it's just a little oath couples take in matrimony. You know, the priest asks: Do you take this woman to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" She dared a peek at the brooding warrior. "It's not like anyone will know.

"Feh." Vegeta turned away and folded his arms. "We've been over this." As Bulma spoke behind him, he watched something moving among the distant trees.

"Well. You know I would never force you to say 'I love you.' I just thought this could be an option for you." Bulma took one long last look at her wedding gown before she willfully changed it to a gown even more dramatic, rich with embedded jewels that complimented the Prince's attire. She stood next to him and eagerly waived at the approaching being. "So, since you are still struggling with those three simple words, I guess you'll just have to prove it."

Wary, Vegeta took hold of her arm and forced her to face him, "I thought I already had."

Bulma's eyes narrowed and she warned, "This is my fantasy, work with me here."

The thundering gallop of the approaching horses caused Vegeta to gruffly put Bulma protectively behind him. He worked to raise he chi as the charging knights came upon them. In a side stance he raised his palm and prepared to incinerate them all. "Final Flash!" The blinding energy expelled from his hand, but his premature sense of triumph was replaced with utter disbelief. Through the energy the horsemen continued to come with one standing out from the rest. The light blue skinned, ripped bare chest being rode on a majestic white steed. His long vibrant green hair streamed freely behind him. "Zarbon! You can't be serious!"

Excitedly, Bulma took Vegeta's shoulders on tiptoe and mischievously spoke in Vegeta's ear. "Remember when I first laid eyes on him? You were the bad guy and I thought he was the hero come to save the lovely damsel in distress."

"In your dreams!"

"Exactly!" chimed Bulma as she came around Vegeta to meet her gallant captor.

Before the Prince accepted this atrocious scenario, Zarbon snatched up his onna. He and his band of thirty men thundered past, leaving the prince to blankly stare at their distancing tail ends. Then as if Bulma's lips were still close to his ear, he heard her final plea. "Please Vegeta, prove you love me." He noticed a rider-less black horse mightier than Zarbon's had trailed behind the band. It patiently waited for the Prince to react. "Grrr…onna!" From a march to a run, the Saiyan warrior leaped upon the horse with balance an ease.

Vegeta didn't go easy on the animal; transferring his agitation by aggressively spurring the beast on. The horse obliged and they were off like the wind in pursuit of the enemy. The momentum tugged at the spikes of the Prince's hair, his flowing red cape, and lashing tail. As he closed in on the horsemen, the corner of Vegeta's lips curled with the growing anticipation of battle that filled his veins. Maybe this wasn't such a bad proposal after all. Maybe slaying a bunch of lowlifes to rescue his damsel could be fun…

Something azure flipped and fluttered above the ground in front of them. The color reminded Vegeta of Bulma's eyes and he scooped it up as they flew by. It was a woman's scarf that smelled of Bulma's sweet lavender scent. He quickly tucked the cloth down his breast plate then patted his chest for safe keeping. That's when he noticed the blue leather strap that crossed his armor.

Recognizing it immediately, Vegeta twisted at the waist which caused his cape to move to the side, and found future Trunks' weapon of choice strapped to his back. Secretly, he had always wanted to wield the blade for sport, but was too proud and arrogant to do so. Sighting his first victim he drew the sword and raised it high above him. True Saiyans didn't need weapons, but since this was a fantasy…he'd save his hands for Zarbon's throat. Pointing it at the lagging horseman, Vegeta made his battle cry to let his onna know he was coming and to warn her captors of their imminent doom.

--

Trunks sat up and blinked at the sunlight that streamed into his room. The worry for his mother came to light and set him into motion. The boy rushed to his parent's room and he barged through the door. There, he found his mom and dad sleeping in each other's arms as if nothing was wrong. Not only that, they were both contently smiling! Did he dream it all? Not having better sense, he rushed around to his mother's side and gently shook his mothers shoulder. "Mom? Mom? Are you awake? Au-" His father immediately reached over Bulma and lightly grasped the boy's neck in a mock-threatening manner.

"We're still sleeping, go back to bed," Vegeta ordered through gritted teeth. He was not pleased with the interruption of his victory reunion with his onna. Especially since he had just convinced Bulma that Trunks could wait while she indulged him in his own bit of fantasy play. Her contented moan caused him to let go of their son and possessively ease back next to her. Before he closed his eyes, he glared at the boy and mouthed, "Go away!" Trunks' chin sullenly dropped to his chest. He took a step back and turned to go.

"Trunks honey?"

There was no mistaking; it was his mother's voice. Despite his father's warning, he leaped into Bulma's waiting arms. She hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart. Mommy won't do it again." She sheepishly looked to her life mate and added, "Forgive me?" Like father like son, both grunted 'yes' Saiyan fashion.

THE END


End file.
